Más que Simples Caballeros
by Malorum55
Summary: El rastro de un caballero de la mesa redonda olvidado comienza a perderse y solo Sir Percival es la indicada de su búsqueda. En el camino, ella recordará aquellas emociones que había olvidado su corazón por parte de dicho caballero, Galahad. [Galahad X Percival (Silvaze)].
1. Capítulo 01

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo una nueva historia, la cual constará d capítulos. Estará basada en el universo del juego: **_"Sonic y el Caballero Negro"_** **.** Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Nota:** Los personajes Percival, Galahad, Lancelot, Gawain y Nimue tienen la apariencia de Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles y Amy respectivamente. Digo esto solo para los que no estén familiarizados con el juego.

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **Sonic** **Team** y **SEGA**. La historia, sin embargo, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Más que Simples Caballeros**

 **Capítulo 01**

 _PUM, PUM, PUM. Los pasos fuertes en la oscuridad hacían un eco en el vasto vacío del lugar. En la soledad de dicha parte solo se encontraba una persona que caminaba sin rumbo ni esperanza alguna. Aquel erizo de pelaje gris plateado con su armadura brillante recubriéndole su pecho, manos y parte de sus piernas, caía de rodillas al suelo. Alargaba su mano como si quisiera alcanzar algo, o alguien. Mientras lo hacía, cada parte de su pulcra armadura se oxidaba con lentitud y a continuación, como una enfermedad propagándose, la piel, carne y pelos de su cuerpo comenzaron a pudrirse y caerse._

 _–_ _¡AHHHHH! – Gritó con agonía aquel caballero, pero de nada servía. "Era un grito que nadie oiría"._

* * *

– ¡NOOO! – Con un grito de desesperación Percival despertaba a mitad de la noche. Trató de calmarse en vano. Su respiración agitada no disminuyó para nada hasta el momento en que escuchó pequeños golpes en la puerta de su habitación. – Adelante. – Dijo ella. Abriendo y entrando con cuidado, sosteniendo una vela que iluminaba todo el lugar con una luz tenue, una conejita de color crema de pelaje, y de una edad de no más de 10 años, la miró.

– ¿Está bien señorita Percival? – Preguntó con un tono delicado la conejita a la felina lavanda, quien ante su preocupación solo le sonrió.

– Estoy bien. Solo tuve una pesadilla. – Le respondió serena.

– ¿Por eso estás llorando, por la pesadilla? – Tomándola por sorpresa esas palabras, ella frotó su dedo debajo de sus ojos y pudo comprobar que lo que decía era verdad. _"Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos y empapar su rostro"._

– ¿Qué me pasa? – Se dijo a sí mismo Percival, cayendo en un llanto de dolor desconocido. Con un abrazo cálido por parte de su escudera una parte del dolor se disipó. No le gustaba mostrarse débil frente a su escudera y aprendiz, pero también recordaba que era su amiga más íntima y agradecía de tenerla a su lado.

La mañana llegó tan rápida y tan brillante, pero en el rostro de Percival solo se notaba su cansancio. Mantenerse despierta era una lucha constante que no podía ganar. Por breves instantes sus párpados se cerraban y se recomponía con rapidez antes de que otros se dieran cuenta. _"Debía mantener una buena imagen frente a los demás"_.

– Sir Percival, el rey pide su presencia inmediatamente. – Le informó su escudera. Ella, sabiendo su posición, fue de inmediato al castillo corriendo con una velocidad impresionante. A pesar de la apariencia de su armadura el peso de esta no le afectaba en nada y cuando menos lo pensó, yacía frente a las puertas del castillo. Entrando y yendo directo a la sala del trono, aun acompañada de su escudera y aprendiz, se sentía lista para cualquiera que fuese el asunto por el que fue llamada.

– Mi rey Lancelot. Es un placer estar frente a tu presencia. – Se inclinó y le reverenció ante Lancelot. Aquel erizo negro con franjas rojas en sus brazos y piernas, y pequeñas rayas rojas en varias púas de su cabeza, con una corona de oro con grabados esplendidos de los símbolos que representaban a su reino y una capa roja sobre sus hombros solo soltó un suspiro.

– Levántate, Sir Percival. – Indicó parándose de su trono, quitándose la corona y la capa que representaban la apariencia de su estatus. Sin decirle nada más, Lancelot caminó cerca de una de las ventanas del salón, detallando el grabado que tenía dibujado. – ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya han pasado cuatro años desde que el antiguo rey Arturo fue derrotado por el verdadero Rey, Sonic. – Narró sin mucha gana. – Cuatro años en los que he tenido que gobernar desde este castillo sin poder ir mucho a la acción por haber sido nombrado su sucesor. –

– No pareces muy contento, mi rey. – Expreso ante la actitud de su majestad.

– No lo estoy del todo. Renuncié a varios de mis sueños por un puesto. – Dijo. – Por debajo de Arturo, yo era _"The Ultimate Knight (El Caballero Definitivo o supremo)"._ La verdad, es que no se si seré mejor que él. –

– Discrepo en ello. Tú eres un excelente rey. – Opinó con sinceridad ella. – Arturo perdió el camino al ser corrompido por magia maligna, pero antes de eso fue un muy buen rey; y tú serás mejor de lo que él fue. –

– Gracias Percival. – Aceptó con un poco de ánimo las palabras de la felina. – Lo bueno en mí será que en todas mis pinturas siempre me veré como un joven de 15 años hasta mi muerte; pero no te niego que muchas veces el regalo de la juventud eterna no es tan bueno como parece. –

– Conozco la historia, pero estoy segura que no me llamaste solo para recordar viejos tiempos. – Dijo de manera cortez, pues conocía que Lancelot no era del tipo muy hablador.

– Tienes razón. – Dijo, tomando una expresión seria. – Te llamé por mi hijo Galahad.

Solo con oír estas palabras Percival quedó pasmada, en silencio absoluto. Posando su mirada en ella, Lancelot le mostró una leve sonrisa que la dejó confundida.

– Tu aprendiz me ha comentado que en los últimos días has tenido una serie de pesadillas con mi hijo. –

– What? (¿Qué?) – Preguntó, fulminando a su escudera con una mirada fría que casi congela a la joven coneja. Aun cuando se sentía indignada por haber hablado con alguien más de su privacidad sin su permiso, la verdad es que ahora indagaba de como sabía que era de Galahad con quien soñaba. _"No se lo había dicho a nadie"._

– Una noche te oí pronunciar ese nombre muchas veces. Como si estuvieras asustada. – Declaró la coneja mirando al suelo, avergonzada.

Dejándola de lado, la felina lavanda volvió a ver al rey quien se mantenía serio y firme.

– Sir Percival, sé que tú y mi hijo tenían una relación muy cercana desde que eran niños. Ambos se volvieron caballeros de la mesa redonda a la edad de 13 años. Lamentablemente, en aquel entonces, mi hijo dudaba de Arturo. Él presentía como Arturo estaba cambiando, pero yo no lo escuché. –

– Yo tampoco. – Susurró ella con un poco de dolor.

– Dos meses antes de la caída de Arturo a manos del Rey Sonic, él inició un peregrinaje con el objetivo de aclarar su mente. – Detallaba los hechos que Percival ya conocía de memoria.

– Por favor, mi rey, vaya directamente al punto. – Le pidió, sonando un poco grosera, pero Lancelot no le dio importancia.

– Hace un mes recibí una carta de Galahad. En ella, hablaba que se encontraba en una villa en el bosque que se encontraba al lado de las montañas de Isgard, al sur oeste de aquí. – Decía. – Mencionó que tal vez volvería a la ciudad de Camelot. Pero desde entonces, no he recibido nada nuevo. –

– ¿Esperó un mes para preocuparse por su hijo? – Dijo sonando algo molesta, puesto que algo así también debió ser de su conocimiento.

– No quería presionarlo, pero me doy cuenta que no fue la mejor opción. – Dijo con un tono culposo. – Al igual que tú, he tenido pesadilla que no salen de mi mente. –

– Entiendo hacia dónde va el asunto, mi rey. – Indicó. – Hoy prepararé una guarnición de 10 soldados para ir en su búsqueda y…–

– Solo quiero que seas tú, y tu aprendiz si así lo deseas. – Le indicó, por lo que ella guardó silencio unos segundos.

–Sí señor. Si es así, partiré inmediata…–

– Necesito que te repongas. No estás en tu mejor estado. Descansa todo el día y mañana, al amanecer, cabalgaras hasta la villa donde mandó su carta. – La interrumpió. Por mucho que quisiera que la búsqueda comenzara el mismo día, veía el estado de ella y no era el mejor.

Con una reverencia, Sir Percival y su aprendiz se retiraron del salón y del castillo, en dirección a su humilde morada. Ya dentro, quitándose sus armaduras, Percival se posó frente a su aprendiz y nuevamente la miró fulminantemente como en el castillo. Con rapidez, levantó su mano lista para darle una cachetada. Su aprendiz cerró los párpados esperando un golpe por su atrevimiento, pero del cual no se arrepentía de sus actos. _"Esa cachetada nunca llegó"._

Abriendo nuevamente los párpados ella pudo ver como Percival se alejaba desahogando su ira contra la pared, creando un gran hueco en él. Sin decir ni una palabra, y sabiendo lo que debía hacer, se dirigió a su habitación para dormir inmediatamente donde se propuso a reponer todas sus fuerzas que le faltaban como le había pedido su majestad. _"Su único deseo era no tener más pesadillas"._

* * *

 **Inicio POV Percival.**

Con golpes que no se detenían me desperté sobresaltada de la cama, pero con un poco de cansancio. Cuando al fin pude recomponerme sigo escuchando como tocan sin educación la mi puerta de mi humilde morada.

– ¡Un Momento! – Grité furiosa, y con motivo, molesta que alguien tuviera el valor de despertarme a mitad de la noche. A paso ligero, con el brillo de mis llamas brotando de mi mano izquierda iluminando mi camino, salí de mi habitación y bajando las escaleras, llegué a la puerta.

– ¿Quién es? – Pregunté con un tono voz serio, casi como si de un interrogatorio a un prisionero se tratase.

– Percival. – Reconociendo su voz y pronunciando mi nombre con un tono dulce, mi corazón latió a ritmos acelerados casi saliéndose de mi cuerpo. Quitando los seguros de la puerta y abriéndola, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sin tiempo que perder nos besamos apasionadamente. _"Así como su voz, sus labios eran dulces y deseaba no separarme de ellos"._

– Ga… Gala… Galahad. – Pronuncié su nombre con inocencia. Inconscientemente, durante el beso, mis llamas se apagaron por lo que tuve que encender uno de mis dedos para poder verlo. Soltando una pequeña sonrisa me dirigí a la mesa del comedor donde encendí una vela. Mientras hacía esta mundana tarea mi mente indagaba con cientos de preguntas del porqué de su presencia. Mirándolo hacia sus bellos ojos dorados, que no dejaban de brillar al verme, suspiré con la intensión de confrontarlo. Al abrir mi boca para expresarle mis dudas sus manos sostienen mis hombros y, nuevamente, me besa con pasión y cariño. Sin poder negarme a tales muestras me dejo llevar, dejando la razón de lado.

– Ya he tomado una decisión. – Dice Galahad una vez que se ha separado de mi al finalizar su beso sorpresa. Escuchando lo que acababa de decir deseaba que lo siguiente que saliera de su boca no me fuera a lastimar. – He decidido tomar el peregrinaje. –

Sin tiempo para procesar por completo sus palabras, una cachetada fue la reacción más rápida de mi cuerpo. La silueta de mi mano quedó grabada en su rostro como si lo hubiera marcado con fuego (y tal vez lo hice), pero él no parecía muy sorprendido. _"Vino a mí, con dulzura y cariño, solo para prepararme de un duro golpe devastador que afecta lo más profundo de mi ser"._

Tratando de calmarme, él de acercarse a mí con cuidado pero en sus ojos se refleja una actitud firme. Creando un muro de fuego evito que tenga el gusto de poder ponerme un dedo encima, pero en el fondo solo siento ira y dolor. Entre pequeñas lágrimas que no permito que vea, corro devuelta a mi habitación, donde me tumbo en la cama y lloro con tranquilidad en la oscuridad. En este estado no tenía fuerzas para mantener el control de mi poder, y también temía que en un punto esta se descontrolara que quemaran todo, por lo que las apago por seguridad. _"Ahora solo era yo y la oscuridad de mi alma"._

Como una estrella que ilumina la noche más oscura, Galahad entra portando en su mano la vela que antes encendí. Aquellos bellos ojos dorados que tanto me gustaban me miraban con su brillo apagado.

– No me hagas sufrir más y solo vete. – Le pedí con una voz amenazadora y quebrada a lo que él bajó su mirada al suelo.

– No quiero irme, sabiendo que tú te quedas con Arturo cerca. – Dijo, pero oír esto solo me enfurecía.

– ¡ES NUESTRO REY! ¡Mi lealtad está hacia él, y el reino que defendemos con nuestras vidas! – Le Expresé en todo lo alto. Así como yo lo atacaba con palabras fuertes, él alzó su rostro y su mirada parecía una espada desenfundada, lista para el ataque.

– ¡PERO YA NO ES EL MISMO REY DEL QUE ME SENTÍA ORGULLOSO! – Gritó como yo lo hice. Con nuestras miradas cruzadas de ira, la tensión entre nosotros era tan grande que se podía partir con un cuchillo filoso. Poco a la respiración de nuestros cuerpos volvía a nuestro ritmo normal, y nuestras miradas se apaciguaron. Con pena y vergüenza, apartamos nuestras miradas.

– Perdóname. No quise…– Trató de disculparse.

– Yo también te pido perdón. – Le interrumpí, levantando su rostro. Viéndonos, sabíamos lo que teníamos que decir.

– Te Perdono. – Dijimos los dos a la vez, soltando pequeñas risas. Dejándonos llevar, otra vez, acercamos nuestros labios y nos besamos con la pasión de minutos atrás, sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

– Desearía que las cosas no fueran así. – Murmuró en voz baja, con pena.

– ¿Realmente quieres irte? – Expresé, sintiendo como nuevamente unas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos.

– Pídeme que me quede, y me quedaré; o ven conmigo y dejemos que sea nuestro amor quien guie nuestro camino. – Declaró, produciéndome una idea que mi corazón gritaba con un gran _"¡sí!"._

– Yo… Yo… Yo…– Traté de responder lo que mi corazón gritaba, pero la razón me lo impedía.

– Entiendo perfectamente. Solo desearía que tu amor por mi fuera mayor que la lealtad hacia nuestro rey, y el reino. – Dijo triste, mostrando una sonrisa fingida. – Mañana, antes del mediodía, me iré. No sé cuánto tiempo me iré pero, en el cualquier caso, si el tiempo pasa y conoces a alguien que pueda ganar tu corazón… no me molestaría verte feliz con otro. –

– Te conozco desde muy joven, casi desde que tengo memoria, y no he sido capaz de entregarme a ti, así me es imposible verme en la cama con otra persona que no seas tú. – Indiqué de manera seria. Entendía que se iba y tardaría años en volver, pero mi alma y cuerpo solo estaban destinados para él.

– Sabes que nunca te presionaré a nada. Solo cuando los dos estemos listos consumaremos nuestro amor. – Expresó, por lo que me sentía apenada. Muchas veces quise entregarme sabiendo que no había nadie más merecedor de mi amor que Gahalad, pero no pude. El miedo me invadía cada vez que quería proponérselo, además de que debía entender que éramos muy jóvenes para eso. _"Podíamos ser animales antropomórficos, pero seguíamos siendo muy jóvenes"._ – Me gusta esta linda túnica. Es tan suave… y delgada. – Dijo, y tenía razón. Era tan delgada que podía sentir el roce de sus dedos casi en mi piel.

– No… No tengo nada debajo de ella. – Dije sin pensar, por lo que me sentí como me ruboricé. – Ya es muy tarde para que salgas. El frio de la noche te puede hacer daño. Quédate a dormir aquí… conmigo. – Le sugerí aun sonrojada.

– Me gusta la idea. – Indicó con una sonrisa pícara. Quitándose sus pocas prendas de vestir, sus guantes y botas, me ayudó a quitarme mi túnica morada que combinaba perfectamente con mi pelaje lavanda. Sin prendas en nuestro cuerpo, él se acostó primero boca arriba. Yo, por mi lado, acomodé la mitad de mi cuerpo encima del suyo, de su lado izquierdo. Mi cabeza quedó sobre su pecho, lo que me permitía escuchar sus acelerados latidos. Por su lado, él usaba su mano derecha para acariciar momentáneamente mi cuerpo hasta donde le permitiera su alcance.

– ¿Estás… cómodo? – Le pregunté, jadeando un poco por culpa de esas caricias de las que no me negaba.

– Lo estoy, y mucho. La calidez que emana de tu cuerpo nunca deja de fascinarme. – Dijo lujurioso, comenzando acariciar más allá de mi espalda. Casi como un latigazo, mi cola le dio en su mano. Tenía un límite del que no me gustaba pasar.

– Buenas noches, Galahad. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

–Buenas noches, Percival. – Exclamó, acercando su rostro y dándome un beso de buenas noches. Soplando, apagó la vela que había traído y dejado en mi mesa de noche. Casi al instante me dormí y deseaba no despertar para poder seguir a su lado.

* * *

Mis párpados se abrieron por la tenue luz que entraba a través de las cortinas de la ventana de mi habitación. Inconforme con esa luz chocando en mi rostro, me arropé completamente. _"No sé en qué momento me arropé ni me importaba"_ pensé.

– ¿Aun sigues dormida? – Preguntando con un tono de reproche, las sabanas que arropaban mi cuerpo fueron quitadas por Galahad, quien me mostraba una cálida sonrisa. Quise devolverle la sonrisa pero lo que recibió de mi fue un rostro de disgusto.

– ¿Estás usando mi túnica? – Expresé señalándolo con el dedo índice. Él soltó una risa, pero yo no me reía para nada. – Quítatela. – Le pedí con seriedad, pero él se negó.

– Lo siento. Es que me desperté apenas cantó el gallo y, como sorpresa, hice el desayuno. –

– ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que uses mi ropa? – Indagué confusa.

– La uso para poder sentir la fragancia de tu dulce cuerpo mientras estaba abajo. – Finalizando estas palabras, agarró de su pecho la túnica y la olfateó enormemente. – Es muy dulce. – Dijo con el rostro extasiado y sus ojos de iris dorados estaban en blanco, como dentro de una fantasía.

Parándome enojada, lo cogí de sus hombros y tirándolo a la cama me puse encima de él.

– No necesitas una simple tela. Me tienes aquí. – Dije lujuriosamente. Él sonrió, por lo que me agarró de la parte trasera de mi cabeza y la acercó a la suya.

– Quisiera llegar más lejos que solo tocar tu cuerpo desnudo. – Dijo con tenacidad pero sin presión.

– Yo también desearía llegar más lejos. – Indiqué mirando a un lado.

– Vamos a comer. – Indicó, quitándose mi túnica y entregándomela. Me la puse, así como un calzón para n sentirme tan desnuda, y olí la prenda. Su esencia masculina yacía ahora impregnada en mi ropa, lo que provocaba de me sonrojaba. Sin darle tiempo a preguntarme por mi actitud, bajamos a toda prisa puesto que no queríamos que se nos enfriara. Allí, en mi comedor, pude ver como la mesa estaba bien tendida, con nuestro desayuno ya servido en los platos. Eran huevos y tocino frito, con un jugo de naranja bien servicio, con un pedazo de pan en medio de la mesa para complementar nuestros platillos a nuestro gusto. Solo con olerlo se me hacía agua la boca y me gruñía el estómago. Sentándonos nos comimos todo lo que hizo casi como si lo devoráramos. _"Sabía exquisito"._

– Percival… no quiero que esté allí cuando me vaya. – Me pidió con melancolía. – Debo marcharme para poder despejar mi mente de muchas dudas que tengo. No son solo dudas sobre el rey, sino también sobre mi vida. – Mirándome fijo, sus ojos se notaban apagados. – Si vas… yo sé que no podré marcharme. –

– Te prometo que no iré Galahad. – Acepté aun cuando mi subconsciente me pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera. Quería ir y detenerlo, pero ese destino no me correspondía. _"O eso es lo que pensaba"._

– Gracias. – Agradeció desanimado. No nos dijimos ni una palabra más. Solo nos besábamos una y otra vez, separándonos cuando el aire de nuestros pulmones faltaba, exhalando e inhalando para así poder recuperar el aliento y seguir otra vez. No queríamos separarnos, solo deseábamos que el tiempo fuera más lento.

Con un último beso de nuestra parte, nos separamos y él solo salió por la puerta sin ver atrás. Sin verme. Lo vi a través de mi ventana marcharse con lentitud con paso desalentado. Sorprendida, giró y me miró fijamente desde la distancia. Posando los dedos de su mano derecha en aquellos labios que tanto deseaba cuando los tenía cerca, me lanzó un beso. Instintiva, posé los dedos de mis manos en mis labios, pudiendo jurar que sentía que volvían a ser besados por Galahad. Sentí mi cara enrojecer de la excitación que me daba, así como de las ganas de que cuando llegara el día de mañana, en nuestras reuniones habituales entre los caballeros de la mesa redonda, él estaría allí.

 _"_ _Lamentablemente, no lo volví a ver como deseaba y… permití que se fuera de mi lado"._

 **Fin POV Percival**

* * *

Despertando abrumada, Percival solo respiraba a gran velocidad. Sentía como su corazón bombeaba la sangre de su cuerpo a tope, llegando a partes que de hecho no creía que tenía. Al recomponerse pudo observar como la oscuridad del lugar le indicaban que ya era de noche. Con sus llamas brotando de su cabeza, caminó hasta la planta baja donde pudo ver una como todo estaba en calma. En la mesa del comedor vio como yacía un plato hondo y tapado. Lo abrió y vio que se trataba de sopa de pollo. Aun lado del plato también había una carta con una caligrafía impecable. Tomándola, Percival observó que eran palabras de disculpa por parte de su aprendiz, quien le suplicaba que la perdonara de su intrusión en su vida privada. Con una sonrisa, dejó la carta de lado y, metiendo uno de sus dedos, calentó la sopa y se la tomó. _"Estaba exquisita"._

Al finalizar, aun cuando durmió todo el día, el cansancio nuevamente volvió a su cuerpo. Quería regresar a su cama y volver a soñar con Galahad como hace un momento, recordando los buenos momentos pasados. _"Recuerdos que había olvidado"._

Pero antes de permitirse el lujo de volver a su habitación, ella se fue a la habitación de su aprendiz, la cual quedaba a un lado de la cocina. Allí la vio acurrucada con sus sábanas blancas, descansando placenteramente.

– Despierta. – Murmuró Percival, pero no vio reacción alguna en ella. Soltando un suspiro, se acercó a su cama y, sentándose a un lado, la agitó con cuidad.

– Maestra. – Dijo sobresaltándose.

– Ya te he dicho que en casa me puedes decir Percival. – Indicó frunciendo el ceño.

– Percival, yo… yo quiero disculparme…– Trató de decir la coneja, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de la felina en su hombro.

– No te disculpes. Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer por mí. – Le dijo, dejándola algo confundida.

– ¿Que era Sir Galahad para ti realmente? ¿Eran muy buenos amigos? – Preguntó con inocencia.

– No. Yo era su enamorada, y él era el mío. – Le contestó con honestidad.

– No… no lo sabía. – Dijo ella, algo avergonzada.

– No importa. Lo único que importa, y deseo, es que esté bien. – Dijo Percival, abrazándola. – Descansa. –

– Buenas noches. – Se despidió, sonriéndole para animarla. Con bostezos, dejó descansar a la coneja para el día de mañana salir a primera hora.

Subiendo y entrando a su habitación, Percival cerró la puerta con seguro, se quitó su túnica morada y la ropa interior que la cubría debajo de esta. Acercándola a su nariz, inhaló lo más profundo y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. A pesar de los años, la fragancia de aquel día del hombre que amaba aún seguía impregnada. Con sumo cuidado colocó dicha prenda en la cama y se posó encima de esta.

 _"_ _Con un poco de imaginación, se quedó dormida pensando que su amado estaba a su lado como la última noche que estuvieron juntos"._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No olviden dejar sus reviews, se los agradecería bastante y me ayudaría a mejorar para traerles más historias.

 **Aviso:** El siguiente capítulo la historia será ya clasificación M.

 ** _Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima_** **:D**


	2. Capítulo 02

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, un poco extenso la verdad. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Nota:** aunque mencioné que para este capítulo la clasificación cambiaría a M, porque pensé agregarle Lemon, me di cuenta que era innecesario. Disculpen si alguien esperaba Lemon.

* * *

 **Capítulo 02**

Antes de que los cacareos de los gallo dieran señal de la presencia de los primeros tenues rayos de sol, con la oscuridad de la madrugada como la única presente en las calles de la ciudad de Camelot, Percival se levantó de su cama al instante. No tenía tiempo que perder, puesto que cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto que la alejaba de encontrar a su amado. Con una ducha de agua fría despertó cada parte de sí misma que aún se mantenía somnolienta. Con su cuerpo tiritando, y negándose a usar sus poderes para mantener un nivel corporal estable, ella se puso sobre su delineado y algo esbelto cuerpo sus prendas de vestir para así ponerse su armadura que siempre se mantenía impecable.

— La comida ya está servida. — Oyó ella como su fiel aprendiz le avisaba. Con una leve sonrisa, enfundó su espada y bajó al comedor. Con suma sorpresa que no pudo evitar mostrar, el desayuno que había preparado la joven coneja era el mismo de aquel día de despedida de Galahad: Huevos con tocino frito, jugo de naranja y unas rodajas de pan.

— Se ve delicioso. — Le indicó a la coneja sentándose y comiendo poco a poco su parte. A pesar de que supieran exquisitos hubo algo que le faltaba para que fueran iguales a los de Galahad. _"Tal vez solo era la presencia de él que volvía especial todo lo que hacía"_ pensó Percival, ruborizándosele sus mejillas.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, ahora llegaban las dos a los establos donde Percival de un solo salto se sentó sobre su yegua favorita.

— Solo tomaremos a Argo. — Les avisó a los cuidadores, pero su aprendiz no parecía del todo convencida.

— Es un viaje de tres a cuatro días. No es justo para la pobre yegua. — Trató de disuadirla.

— Cream, escucha mis palabras: Solo necesitaremos un caballo, y es Argo. — Le enfatizó, señalando frente a su puesto.

— De acuerdo, Sir Percival. — Respondió ante el énfasis de su maestra con un tono enojado. Ella no le dio importancia a la actitud de la coneja y, sentándose delante de ella, comenzaron el recorrido.

* * *

Lentamente bajando el ritmo de su galope, Argo comenzó a mostrar síntomas de cansancio luego de cinco horas de recorrido sin descanso. Como le había advertido su aprendiz, la yegua necesitaba descansar lo más pronto posible.

— Nos detendremos allí. — Señaló Percival, lo que dejó muda a la pequeña coneja.

— Esa es… ¿mi aldea? — Indagó confundida, posando su vista al rostro de su maestra. La expresión de la felina lavanda era seria, pero de un modo extraño también era cálida. — Nuestra ruta no indicaba que pasaríamos por acá. — Seguía indagando con duda de las intenciones indescifrables de Percival.

— Tomé otra ruta antes de que te dieras cuenta. — Le informó, dejándola sin palabras.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó aún más confundida.

— Ha pasado tiempo desde que viste a tus seres queridos. Mereces estar junto a ellos. — Finalizando estas palabras Argo se detuvo completamente frente a una humilde morada, con un bello jardín de tulipanes decorando la entrada. Abriéndose la puerta de la casa, la sorpresa de quien salía fue evidente al ver al par de caballeros. Bajándose de la yegua, la joven coneja corrió en dirección a esa persona, quien tenía los brazos abiertos para recibirla.

— Ha pasado tiempo, madre. — Su expresión de alegría casi no podía contenerse.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, mi dulce hija. — Dijo con felicidad y lágrimas resbalándose por su rostro, abrazando con todas su fuerzas a Cream. Aquella mujer era idéntica a Cream, o viceversa, donde solo la edad las diferenciaba entre la madre y la hija.

Atando un nudo a uno de los arboles cercanos a la morada, para mantener a su leal corcel estática, dentro de Percival un sentimiento de nostalgia recorría su cuerpo parte por parte ante la vista de la preciosa escena de su aprendiz con su madre. _"Quería volver a vivir los añorados momentos con su madre cuando está aún vivía"_.

— Cream. — Llamó a su aprendiz, quien volvió su maestra de inmediato. — Debo pedirte que te quedes. —

— Pero, Percival…— Trató de refutar, pero Percival levantó la mano en gesto de silencio.

— Has estado casi un año entrenado conmigo, te lo mereces. — Indicó, sonriéndole.

— ¿Y qué pasará con la búsqueda? — Preguntó.

— Eso es algo que debo hacer sola. — Con un abrazo quiso despedirse de Cream, pero al tratar de volver a su medio de transporte fue detenida por la madre de la joven coneja. Aquella mujer la invitó a tomar una taza de té, permitiéndole más tiempo de reposo a su corcel. Quería rechazar su oferta, pero al final aceptó sin más opción. Así como le había enseñado buenos modales a su aprendiz, ella debía mostrar lo mismo. Sin más entró a la morada, donde encontró a su aprendiz jugando con su hermano pequeño y su padrastro, que eran de especie cocodrilo antropomórfico.

* * *

Con una leve despedía después de los minutos de reposo en la morada de la familia de su aprendiz, Percival se alistó, subió y cabalgó a paso sereno sobre su leal yegua hasta que el anochecer hizo presencia en el cielo. Saliendo del camino, armó una pequeña tienda de campaña para pasar la noche y encendió una fogata que ayuntara a las criaturas salvajes de acercarse a su ubicación, puesto que para protegerse de la fría de la noche no le era necesaria gracias al poder de las llamas que recorría su cuerpo.

— Buenas noches, Argo. — Le deseó a su noble corcel quien ya le llevaba la delantera en el mundo de los sueños. Con un bostezo final, sus párpados se cerraron y su mente caía en calma.

* * *

 **Inicio POV Percival.**

— Mami, ¿puedo salir a jugar? — Pedí con deseo entrelazando mis dedos y haciéndole una señal de súplica con mis manos. Mi mamá me miró con sus ojos cuestionándose la decisión, seguidos con una sonrisa y una caricia sobre mi cabeza que respondía mis deseos. Abrazándola, salí de la pequeña habitación que era nuestro hogar, bajando las escaleras y abandonando a toda prisa aquella posada en la que vivíamos.

Corriendo sin rumbo aun fijo en donde imaginar mi próxima aventura, con la misma túnica café que llevaba puesta por casi tres días, pasaba por los puestos de ventas del mercado de la aldea donde el olor que más predominaba era el del pescado. _"Éramos un pueblo pesquero, y nuestros productos eran los mejores del reino de Camelot"._

— Mira bien por donde andas. — Oí decir en el momento en que mis pensamientos se disiparon y mi atención se fijó en el tropiezo que acababa de tener con un joven erizo de pelaje grisáceo claro de cuatro años de edad (como yo). Por sus pulcros atuendos, y los detalles en oro y plata en estos, me daba cuenta que no era de por aquí cerca.

— Lo siento. — Me disculpé, pero aquel chico solo me dio la espalda de manera grosera y se fue a lo lejos con una eriza blanca, y ojos dorados, que debía ser su madre. Sin darle vueltas al asunto corrí hacia el bosque…

— ¡En guardia! ¡Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, centro! Again! (¡De nuevo!). — Repetía con ánimo, agitando la rama que cogí y envainaba como si de una espada se tratase. Los movimientos que practicaba eran los mismos que observé por parte del hijo de un noble que tenía bastas tierras en estos lares. — Bien hecho, Sir Percival. — Auto alabándome, hacia reverencia a un público existente solo en mi imaginación, quienes me aplaudían con ánimo.

— Lo haces mal. — Oí a mis espaldas. Volteé sorprendida de ver nuevamente a ese erizo gris con el que me encontré en el mercado. Me miraba con una expresión seria en su rostro y sus ojos fijos en el objeto que portaba en mi mano derecha, como si quisiera quitármela; algo que hizo inmediatamente, pero mis reflejos fue mayor por lo que me alejé unos pasos más de él.

— ¿Qué haces? — Indagué disgustada, con una expresión de furia.

— No mereces empuñar las armas en nombre de los caballeros. No eres de la nobleza. Eres solo una simple campesina. — Un dolor hizo presencia en mi corazón al ver cómo me echaba en cara la realidad de mi vida; pero eso no debilitó del todo mi sueño de ser un caballero. _"Le iba a demostrar lo contrario"_

— En guardia. — Le avisé, poniéndome en posición de ataque. Con una sonrisa jactanciosa, ese chico se desenfundó una espada de madera, de un material que dejaba a mi simple rama como eso, _"una simple y frágil rama"._

— Te enseñaré donde es tu lugar. — Amenazó con un tono leve, con sus ojos dorados fijos en los míos.

Atacando primero, me lanzó diversos golpes que yo lograba bloquear uno a uno a la perfección, oyendo el crujir de mi _"espada"_ en un punto de romperse.

Cuando su respiración se aceleró sabía que ya era el momento indicado para mi contraataqué con todo lo que tenía. Ataqué y ataqué, girando a su alrededor para desequilibrarlo y me fuera más fácil mis acertar mis golpes; Y para final, lo desarmé ferozmente. Su arma voló por los aires, seguido por su grito de derrota. Sonreí con orgullo de mi victoria… hasta que mi perspectiva me mostró del daño que ocasioné.

De rodillas, llorando, los dedos de su mano yacían doblados de maneras que no pensé posible. Mi conciencia me carcomía.

— Lo… lo siento. — Pedí disculpa, pero él seguía sin reaccionar.

— Le diré a mi padre, y el hará que ejecuten a tu padre o a tu madre por lo que me hiciste. — Amenazó con una voz que solo denotaba odio hacia mi persona, con ojos que estallaban en un fuego que me aterraba, pasmando mi cuerpo.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, las llamas rodearon mi cuerpo en cada centímetro de mi ser por pocos segundos. Estas llamas carbonizaron la única prenda de ropa que cubría mi cuerpo.

Anonadado, retrocediendo lejos de mí, aquel niño no daba credibilidad a lo que veían sus ojos dorados, pero sabía que me temía. No sabía qué hacer y mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo, ya que si no hacía algo inmediatamente todo empeoraría. Encendiendo mis puños lancé esfera pequeña de fuego hacia ese chico; Bueno, de hecho fue a su lado.

Sin que ninguno de los dos nos diéramos cuenta durante la batalla, fuimos rodeados por una manada de lobos hambrientos. Nos mostraban a través de los gruñidos sus colmillos diseñados para despedazar la carne de los huesos de sus presas, siendo nosotros su próximo objetivo.

La esfera de fuego le dio al lobo que planeaba atacar a ese erizo grisáceo plateado, pero aún quedaban cuatro dando pasos lentos, calculando el momento preciso para atacarnos.

— Quémalos. ¡Quémalos! — Me pidió él, dejando su temor hacia mí de lado.

— Otros en mi lugar, luego de tú amenaza, huirían y te dejarían morir; por el contrario, yo te salvaré. ¿Por qué? — Indagué, dejándole la duda mientras nos defendía de la amenaza de los lobos. — ¡Porque soy un caballero! — Grité con orgullo, ahuyentando uno a uno a esos caninos salvajes.

— Voy con mi padre. — Dijo, abandonándome en el momento que le di la espalda. Sus pasos fueron rápidos, desapareciendo de mi vista entre los arboles del bosque.

Yo también corrí, buscado la protección de mi madre por el miedo que nuevamente recorría mi ser al pensar en las consecuencias de que alguien más viera mi poder de las llamas. Atravesé todo el bosque, con pequeñas cortadas por parte de las ramas que cocaban contra mi cuerpo desprotegido, y de las rocas filosas que punzaban mis pies. Sin pena ni vergüenza por como yacía (desnuda), atravesé parte de la aldea, con una que otra mirada de burla por parte de los aldeanos y, ante mi vista, llegué a la posada. Entrando a prisas y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, escuché de objetos cayendo y de líquidos desparramándose en el suelo.

— ¿Alguien te vio? — Preguntó temerosa mi madre, acercándose y agachándose a mi altura.

— Perdóname mami. — Fue la respuesta que pude darle, cayendo en llanto. Ella me abrazó y, con sus suaves dedos, limpió las gotas que se resbalaban como caudales por mi rostro. Con un beso en mi frente, subió y bajó de nuestra habitación en un santiamén, sosteniendo un saco con nuestras pocas posesiones. De este sacó una pequeña túnica morada para que me pusiera e irnos de una vez a otra aldea donde iniciaríamos una nueva vida como llevábamos haciendo por más de un año. _"Mis poderes no eran considerados dones o bendiciones, sino brujería o magia negra. Donde fuera que íbamos la gente nos temía y cazaba una vez que descubrían lo que podía hacer; esta era la sexta vez, pero mi corazón aun recordaba como mi padre no logró volver vivo la última vez al detener a la turba enardecida, sacrificando su vida por mí y mi madre"._

— Estás lista, vámonos. — Declaró ella, abriendo la puerta. _"Lamentablemente, el destino no estaba ese día de nuestro lado"_.

— ¡No le hagan daño a mi mami! — Grité de inmediato, con mis puños en llamas, al ver como ese erizo grisáceo plateado yacía frente a mí, junto con un erizo mayor de color azabache con franjas rojas en sus brazos y piernas, manteniendo una posición indiferente ante mis amenazas. No parecía sorprendido de mi _"dones"_. Detrás de él, una elegante mujer, eriza igualmente como el caballero, con pelaje blanco y ojos dorados se acercó a mí.

— ¿Eres tú quien le salvó la vida a mi hijo en el bosque? — Indagó con cortesía, demostrando la elegancia con la que se le observaba. Vi a mi madre, asintiéndome para que dijera la verdad.

— S-Sí. — Respondí tartamudeando. Abrazándome, sin importarle mi atuendo o suciedad, quedé atónita.

— Mi corazón no hubiera podido soportar perderlo. — Declaró, separándose de mí, con una voz alegre y a la vez preocupada, fijando sus ojos dorados hacia su hijo. Ese chico caminó hacia mí con pena, mirando hacia el suelo. — ¿Tienes algo que decirle, Galahad? — Cuando escuché como el tono de voz de la eriza blanca se volvió serio, casi juraría que se trataba de otra persona.

— Perdóname por…— Sin siquiera llevar una oración Galahad, su madre le puso su mano sobre uno de sus hombros.

— Galahad, hazlo bien como te he enseñado. — Su tono de voz ahora era más severo, lo que hizo que el erizo grisáceo levantara la mirada y me viera de frente, con sus ojos fijos a los míos.

— Perdóname por cómo te traté antes. Otros caballeros me decían que solo los nobles merecían aspirar a tener dicho rango; pero hoy, me demostraste lo contrario. — Declaró disculpándose y alagándome.

— ¿Es cierto lo que dice mi hijo? ¿Deseas ser un caballero? — Preguntó aquel erizo azabache, el padre de Galahad.

— Sí, lo deseo; deseo salvar y proteger a los inocentes de los males que osen atacar nuestro reino; y todo lo haré en nombre del rey Arturo, y del reino de Camelot. —

— El camino para ser un caballero es duro, pero la recompensa de lograrlo es grata. — Informaba con cortesía. — Apenas lleguemos a la ciudad de Camelot tendrás una carta escrita, con mi propio puño y letra, para que inicies tu entrenamiento a la edad pertinente. — Ahora su mirada se posó en su hijo. — Ambos podrán aprender uno del otro y, si el destino lo quiere, serán buenos compañeros. — Al término de sus palabras, se dirigió frente a mi madre. — Igualmente, usted tendrán su propia casa donde se hospedará en la ciudad y le conseguiremos un buen empleo, junto con la educación necesaria para ambas; por otro lado…— Siguió hablándole y diciéndoles de más beneficios que obtendríamos al vivir en la capital del reino, pero mi atención se reinaba en Galahad, quien salía de la casa. Lo seguí y, al percatarse de mi presencia, me sonrió.

— Tu ya conoces mi nombre pero yo el tuyo aún no. — Dijo él.

— Mi name is Percival. — Le respondí, haciendo una reverencia.

— Per-ci-val. — Deletreó mi nombre. — Me gusta. — Aduló, siguiendo en mostrar su sonrisa. No sé qué me pasaba, pero una sensación cálida (que no tenía nada que ver con mi poder) rodeaba mis mejillas al quedar fija mi mirada en la sonrisa de él.

— Gracias. — Expresé luego de quedar en silencio tanto tiempo. — ¿Tu y yo realmente seremos buenos amigos, después de lo que hice? — Pregunté aun apenada de mis acciones.

— Yo me lo busqué. — Dijo él, sobándose su mano herida. — Yo quiero ser tu amigo. — Extendió su mano vendada y yo la apreté con cuidado, aceptando su amistad como verídica; ¿Quién sabe? Puede que en el futuro seamos más solo amigos. _"Puede que nos volvamos como una familia"._

 **Fin POV Percival.**

* * *

La felina lavanda despertó de sus sueños sobresaltada, maldiciendo el por qué tenía que recordar todas aquellas experiencias y momentos vividos con Galahad justo ahora. ¿Era una premonición para algo malo que se avecinaba, o solo era una manera en como su subconsciente le hacía pagar por no tener la voluntad de comunicarse con su amado en su peregrinaje? _"¡No tenía la respuesta para eso, y se maldecía por ello!"_.

Subiéndose sobre su corcel, cabalgó sobre Argo a toda prisa el poco trayecto que quedaba, llevándose una sorpresa inigualable, o mejor dicho susto; susto por casi aplastar con el peso de la yegua a una niña tirada en medio del camino. Reprendiéndose para sus adentros, por dejar que sus pensamientos la absorbieran a tal grado de no notar su ambiente, Percival se bajó y de su cantimplora de cuero le dio de beber agua a la chica, quien era de especie mapache y su edad debía ser de unos 10 años como su aprendiz. Ella bebió a cantaros, terminándose toda el agua en segundos.

— Hi, I'm Marine. — Dijo ya recompuesta, presentándose con un ánimo algo hiperactivo.

— Hola, soy Sir Percival. — Se presentó ella.

— ¿Percival? ¿Cómo _"esa"_ Percival? — Preguntó tal manera que provocó que la felina abrieras los ojos como platos.

— ¿A qué te refieres con _"esa"_? — Indagó Percival.

— Bueno, hace casi un mes atrás, en medio de lluvias y relámpagos que empapaban nuestras tierras e iluminaban nuestros cielos, vino un hechicero malvado. Dañaba nuestro ganado, cultivos; entre esos cultivos estaban tomates, papas…— Percival escuchó por varios minutos como, con demasiados detalles (más de lo que eran necesarios), hasta el punto de casi enloquecerla.

— Por favor, ve a la parte que me interesa. — Pidió la felina, respirando con calma para no perder los estribos con la mapache y no arrepentirse de cometer algo que no deseaba.

— Mmm… ah, sí. Ese chico venció al hechicero y lo desterró a uno de los estanques que hay cerca de aquí. — Señaló hacia el bosque con su dedo índice. — Su nombre era Galahad. — Se sorprendió al escuchar dicho nombre la felina.

— Gracias, Marine. — Le dijo, preparándose para entrar.

— No hay de qué, Perci. — Dijo con mucha confianza la mapache. — Solo espero que tu corazón no se quiebre demasiado cuando sepas la verdad. —

Volteando aterrada por las palabras de desesperanza y tristeza de Marine, quedó perturbada al no verla por ningún lado. Solo conocía a una persona lo suficientemente rápido para correr y ocultarse, y este se encontraba en su respectiva dimensión.

Sin importarle la desconfianza que ahora surgía por las palabras que hacían eco en su mente, Percival se internó por el espeso bosque, siguiendo la indicación que acababa de recibir. Al principio fue molesto caminar entre los árboles, especialmente quedando atascada muchas veces su yegua entre los arboles pero a medida que se internaban más y más, llegaron a una zona un poco más abierta, viendo a lo lejos los pequeñas estanques. Dejando a Argo pastando, sabiendo lo bien que estaría por su cuenta, Percival comenzó a inspeccionar el área. Dentro del cuerpo de agua pudo identificar unas garzas reales; unas se acicalaban las plumas de su cuerpo y otras probaban suerte atrapando con sus picos rosados amarillentos pequeños sapos que, sin escapatoria alguna, serian su fuente de alimento.

Continuando con su camino, la joven felina siguió recorriendo alrededor del estanque en busca de alguna pista que pudiera intuirle el paradero de Galahad. Quería creer que mirando detrás de los árboles que tenía de frente a sus ojos hallaría la respuesta de que tanto ansiaba, o mejor, a él; pero la realidad de la que se aferraba una buena parte de su conciencia era que él decidió comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de todo su pasado. _"Se habrá arrepentido de volver y dio marcha atrás a todo lo que conocía, incluyéndola a ella"_ pensaba amortiguándola.

Sin ganas de continuar por el momento, Percival solo se sentó en el pasto con la mirada fija en las tres garzas reales que aún quedaban en el estanque. Sus pensamientos la sofocaban, nuevamente culpándola de la ida de Galahad; Debía detenerlo a toda costa y no lo hizo; debía irse con él, cuidándolo durante su peregrinaje, y no lo hizo; debía mostrarles a todos lo mucho que amaba al caballero, pero nunca tuvo el valor; _"¡Todo lo que pasaba era su culpa!"_

Sintiendo que se ahogaba, teniendo la sensación de que su cuerpo se quemaba con sus propias llamas, la joven felina se quitó apresurada las piezas de su armadura, y las prendas de vestir bajo esta. Corriendo, saltó dentro de uno de los pequeños estanques para refrescarse con su fría agua atenuando la sensación de asfixia. Duró varios segundos bajo el agua, hasta que su respiración no pudo más. Pequeños renacuajos, que no fueron comidos por las garzas, se alejaron lo más posible de la felina al salir bajo el agua y provocar varias ondas en el estanque. Allí, parada en la mitad, algo en su interior provocó que llorara de manera descontrolada. La joven caballero que siempre se mantenía estoica frente a la mirada de los demás aldeanos, nobles y realeza, había desaparecido en cuestión de unos días. Quien tomó su lugar era la verdadera mujer dentro de ella, ansiosa de salir y expresar todo los sentimientos que opresó en los últimos años.

El llanto de Percival se detuvo de improvisto, limpiándose sus lágrimas. Ella, con sus instintos súper desarrollados, sentía la presencia de alguien que la observaba. Miró hacia sus lados, y nada. Solo una sombra en el cielo la hizo mirar hacia arriba, quedando anonadada.

— Hola. — Oyó decir con un tono amistoso de aquel erizo grisáceo plateado que tanto conocía desde joven.

— Galahad. — Pronunció el nombre de su amado, mientras él dejaba de levitar rodeado de un aura turquesa en su cuerpo. Saliendo del estanque ella lentamente se acercó él, alargando su mano y acariciando con suavidad su rostro.

— Perci, ¿por qué lloras? — Preguntó, separándose un poco de la felina.

— Oh, Galahad. — Expresó ella, abrazándolo nuevamente y dándole un apasionado beso. Su corazón latía tanto que se podía confundir con el galope de los caballos; su alegría era tan grande que esta no cabría en ninguna morada o castillo.

— Me gusta la nueva moda que llevas. Hace que los abrazos sean dichosos. — Interrumpió, al separar sus labios de los de ella, con sus palabras los pensamientos de Percival. Al percatarse que se refería a su desnudez la sensación de vergüenza la hizo volver a meterse dentro del estanque, ocultando su cuerpo de su mirada, aun cuando él ya lo conociera centímetro a centímetro. Con un silbido la felina llamó a su yegua quien vino al rescate. Ocultándose detrás de ella, tomó sus cosas y se vistió con la primera prenda que encontró. _"Lo irónico de esto, la prenda que tomó era la túnica morada que usó la noche antes del peregrinaje de Galahad"_.

Confundido, Galahad empezó a caminar hacia la posición de Percival pero al llegar al corcel que la ayudaba a ocultarse de su desnudez, Argo comenzó a enfurecerse. Levantándose sobre sus dos patas traseras, la yegua comenzó a embestir al erizo que se defendí usando sus dones de telequinesis para poner un tronco quebrado en medio de los dos, recibiendo los golpes de las pezuñas del animal. Percival no entendía porque su corcel perdía los estribos con la presencia de Galahad; ni siquiera con los enemigos que se enfrentó en los últimos años ocurrió tal cosa como lo que observaba. Tomándola de sus riendas la felina la amarró a lo lejos en uno de los árboles. Ella notaba como Argo actuaba como si no quisiera que Galahad se le acercara por algún motivo.

— No puedo creer que esa sea la misma yegua frágil que tú defendiste de su sacrificio hace diez años. Todos creíamos que moría a las pocas semanas de nacida. — Reía, sobándose su brazo derecho. El daño que recibió no fue mucho, entendiéndose que no se defendió como era debido para no lastimar al animal _"inocente"._

— Ella nunca mostró tal agresividad, ni siquiera cuando la domé. — Se cuestionaba Percival, viendo como Argo relinchaba y trataba de liberarse de sus amarres.

— No te preocupes. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me vio. Tal vez pensó que era una amenaza… para ti. — Trató de explicar con lógica la actitud, pero para Percival eso no era posible.

— Tú nunca serias alguien que me lastimarías. — Le dijo, sonriéndole.

— Excepto cuando éramos niños. Te traté mal la primera vez que nos conocimos. — Dijo con remordimiento, apartando su mirada.

— Exacto. _"Éramos niños"_. — Enfatizó sus palabras con el objetivo de hacerlo sentir mejor, recordándole que ya lo pasado, pasado; lo cual logró, adorando la sonrisa que se esbozó en el rostro del erizo.

— Oh, Percival. No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado. — La abrazó repleto de dicha y con sus ojos llorosos. El calor que emanaba todo su cuerpo se transfirió a ella como un abrazo interno en lo profundo de su alma, volviendo a sentir la necesidad de llorar; solo el frío de su guantelete izquierdo, la única pieza puesta de la armadura del erizo, de alguna manera perturbaba a la felina cuando su mente se lo indicaba. _"Era raro. Presentía que algo oculto que no podía entender se relacionaba con esa pieza"_.

* * *

Con el alba presentando su bello color rojizo sobre el cielo, los dos enamorados disfrutaron cómodamente de la bella charla que sostuvieron él día, narrándose entre los dos las aventuras después de su separación. Los dos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, y cada quien parecía que competía con sonar más asombrado de las historias del otro.

— Les beaux paysages de leurs royaumes pas comparer avec vous; Vous le gagner. (Los hermosos paisajes de sus reinos no se comparan contigo; Tú le ganas en exceso). — Habló en el dialecto del reino que aceptó de visita.

— Tu me flattes. Je sais que je suis belle à vos yeux, mais je ne pourrais jamais comparer avec ces sites antiques et historiques. (Me halagas. Sé que soy hermosa ante tu mirada, pero jamás me podría comparar con lugares tan antiguos e históricos). — Acercando sus rostros otro beso se hizo presente entre los dos. Los besos fueron el platillo principal durante toda la tarde.

— ¿Dónde está el resto de tu armadura? — Preguntó Percival al fin teniendo el valor.

— Apuesto que alguien te habló sobre dónde encontrarme. Ella debió decirte sobre mi enfrentamiento contra un hechicero malvado. Yo gané, pero perdí el resto de mi armadura y algo más. — Quitándose su guante, las ganas vomitar de la felina no pudieron ser retenidas. Todo lo que aún seguía sin digerirse en su estomagó se devolvió por su garganta para salir por su boca.

— Ga-Galahad…— Trató de acercar su mano a la de Galahad, pero él se puso su guantelete.

— Lo sé. La mano putrefacta es algo asquerosa. — Rió tratando de disimular el dolor que le provocaba al ver el estado de temor en los ojos de la felina. Ella temblaba y temblaba, puesto que sus memorias le hacían recordar las pesadillas en las que Galahad al final terminaba con el cuerpo totalmente descompuesto como su mano.

— Tenemos que volver al reino. ¡Ahora! — Lo tomó del brazo, esforzándose por llevarlo hacia su yegua.

— No pienso volver aun. — Declaró él, soltándose.

— Esto no está en discusión. — Expresaba, volviendo a tomar del brazo al erizo.

— Si lo es. ¡No quiero irme aun! — Nuevamente enfatizó, soltándose otra vez.

— ¡No dejaré que te pase nada! ¡No te perderé…! — Sus gritos se detuvieron y, con exhalaciones e inhalaciones, se calmó. —… de nuevo. — Dijo ya tranquila Percival, denotándose triste.

Quedando los dos en silencio Galahad solo comenzó a caminar en círculos, mirando de un lado a otro.

— Creo que ya tengo la solución. — Dijo al fin el erizo, tomando dos ramas con las mismas proporciones de longitudes. — Quien gane, decidirá lo que haremos los próximos días. — Informó, lanzándole la rama. Ella la atrapó sin problemas, y la miró de punta a punta.

— Bien. Si así serán las cosas, yo ganaré. — Dijo confiada, apretando con fuerza dicha rama.

— He aprendido nuevos trucos listos para salir. — Dijo Galahad con orgullo.

Haciendo unas reverencias de respeto entre los dos, ambos se pusieron en guardia. Sus miradas cruzadas intentaban descifrar sus movimientos; trataban de predecir a donde irían y como lo harían. Con un salto, Galahad inició la batalla con golpes certeros pero bloqueados en mayor medida por Percival. Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, los golpes del erizo no se detenían y los contraataques de la felina eran igual de fieros, con la intención de ganar a toda costa. _"La vida de su amado yacía en sus manos y esta vez haría lo correcto para ambos"._

En un movimiento especial por parte del erizo, la besó en sus cálidos labios dejándola fuera de sí, anonadada. Con tal ventaja en su haber, dio un fuerte golpe con su arma a la barriga de la felina, quien soltó su arma; con otro movimiento audaz, la tumbó en el suelo situando con su rama sobre su cuello de su adversaria.

— Tú… ganas. — Declaró derrotada, con en animo por el suelo. Ella miró la mano que poseía el guantelete con pena. Galahad percibió lo que causó que mostrara una expresión de molestia hacia la felina.

— Mi mano ha estado bien por un mes. No le pasará nada por tres o cinco días más. — Mencionó con seriedad, pero su amada seguía sin estar de acuerdo. — Dejemos de lado esta estupidez; Primero, curemos nuestras heridas. — Avisó, buscando entre las cosas de Percival lo necesario para curar sus moretones. Allí encontró un ungüento que se aplicó por toda la parte necesaria de su cuerpo. Se posó detrás de la felina, que aún seguía absorta en sus pensamientos de derrota. Con una mirada maliciosa, Galahad se acercó sigilosamente a Percival y, levantando veloz la parte de atrás de la túnica, sobó el ungüento en las nalgas de ella. Por su lado, Percival reaccionó y se alejó unos pasos de él, mostrando ojos de furia.

— ¡Oye, no oses a sobrepasarte conmigo! — Le amenazó encendiendo sus puños en llamas.

— No llegaré más lejos de lo que me permitas. — Le afirmó con calma sin dejar de sonreír. Ruborizándose sus mejillas, Percival apagó sus llamas.

— Entonces, sigue. — Indicó, quitándose su túnica para que fuera más fácil la aplicación del ungüento en los demás moretones, ubicados desde su abdomen hasta en la parte inferior de sus piernas. _"Esto demostraba que la batalla siempre fue feroz"_.

Tomando ambos el ungüento en sus dedos procedieron a untárselo a su ser amado, aprovechando para darse muchas caricias; caricias que los enloquecían. Sin soportar más tensión que provocaban entre los dos, ambos comenzaron a descontrolarse como nunca lo había hecho en sus vidas. Galahad se tiró sobre ella, tumbándolo sobre el césped, besándola apasionadamente sobre sus labios. Ella se aferró a él, acariciando su espalda con toques que lo erizaban.

— ¿Quieres que continúe? — Preguntó, deteniéndose de golpe.

— Estoy lista para entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma. Estoy lista para ser tu mujer. — Declaró Percival, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Galahad.

— Lo que dices son palabras fuertes. Luego de esta noche nuestras vidas no serán igual. — Dijo tratando de sonar serio, casa que le salí muy mal. No podía casi ocultar su felicidad.

— No me importa para nada. Siempre que sea contigo, el mundo puede cambiar y rediseñarse las veces que quiera. — Declaró con honestidad la felina.

— Te amo, Sir Percival. — Expresó cariñosamente.

— Te amo, Sir Galahad. — Dijo, besándolo en el acto.

Ese simple beso comenzó a convertirse en algo más; algo que jamás olvidarían. _"Algo que los volverían un solo ser"_.

* * *

Pequeños cantos de pequeños pájaros resonaban con suavidad cerca al estanque. Sus cantos despertaron a la felina lavanda que reposaba sobre el césped. Sus ojos se fijaron en Galahad, encontrándose este dentro del estanque, con la mirada al cielo. Sonriendo, ella entró al agua que estaba un poco fría, pero él seguía sin inmutarse.

— ¿Qué tanto detallas con tu mirada en el cielo? — Preguntó ella, abrazándolo por la espalda.

— Solo pienso en nuestro futuro. — Respondió, volteándose.

— Todo irá bien. Solo debemos volver al reino y…— Comenzó a decir ella, pero fue silenciada por el dedo de Galahad que se posaba en sus labios.

— No sigas, mi amor. — Enfatizó. — No volveré al reino aun. — Dijo decaído.

— Lo que hicimos en durante la noche lo podemos prologar en la comodidad de mi morada. — Insinuó Percival con lujuria, sobando su cabeza sobre el pecho del erizo.

— Buen intento, lo admito. — Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. — Mira a tu alrededor. Disfruta del _"Edén"_ que nos rodea. — Señaló con los brazos abiertos toda el área que los rodeaba.

— Cinco días; cinco días es lo que te permitiré alagar las ideas que te amarran aquí. — Le avisó, puesto que aunque haya perdido la batalla, no dejaría que la integridad física de su amado se pusiera en riesgo.

— Eso es todo lo que necesito. — Aceptó a gusto, pero después puso una expresión pensativa. — Me retracto. Quise decir: _"Eso es todo lo que necesitamos"._ — Comentaba, dándole caricias a Percival. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder, sabiendo que esas palabras eran muy ciertas.

Saliendo del estanque Percival utilizó sus llamas para rodear sus cuerpos desnudos y secar la humedad. Los dos volvieron a acostarse sobre el césped, acurrucando sus cuerpos lo más que podían. Cerraron sus párpados, comenzando a soñar de la bella noche que tuvieron y como se repetía en sus mentes una y otra vez.

* * *

Al pasar los días la palabra _"Edén"_ tomó un significado más profundo para Percival. Ella entendía, por sus conocimientos variados en literatura y religión, que Galahad se refería al paraíso terrenal que estaban viviendo; solo que ahora de verdad se sentía libre de todas las preocupaciones que la aterraban. Vivía en una fantasía de la que no deseaba despertar; no mientras él estuviera a su lado.

Así mismo, utilizar prendas de vestir allí era una completa pérdida de tiempo para Percival. Más duraba ella en ponérselas que él llegando de improvisto para quitárselas y, sucumbiendo ante el deseo, terminaban haciendo el amor; y cuando menos se daban cuenta, ya la noche los acobijaba con su oscuridad. _"La felicidad era eterna sintiendo el calor de dos almas fusionadas en una sola, que el mundo que los rodeaba pasaba a segundo plano"._

* * *

El brillo de la luna llena se reflejaba como un sol tenue a la mitad de la noche. Todo se veía con tal claridad que se podían detallar todos los insectos que volaban. La pareja por su lado yacía recostada contra uno de los árboles, disfrutando de la belleza de la luz de la luna reflejándose en el agua como un espejo.

— Mañana volveremos. — Dijo Percival, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Galahad.

— Ojalá pudiera quedarme más tiempo. — Dijo con melancolía.

— Dime la razón que te ata a este lugar. — Indagó, separándose de él y parándose.

— Amé este lugar con solo verlo por su calma que precedió al finalizar mi feroz batalla contra la maldad. — Explicó sereno. — Imagínate como se divertirían nuestros hijos nadando todo el día, y jugando a los alrededores. — Señaló con emoción de un lado a otro, dando ideas de un futuro que ahora anhelaba la felina.

— No me sorprendería si dentro de uno o dos meses descubro que estoy encinta; no después de todos estos días en que nuestras almas se volvieron una al hacer el amor. — Alegaba ella, sobándose la barriga.

— ¿Te arrepentirías o te sentirías triste por ello? — Preguntó él, esperando después algún tipo de represalia por dicha pregunta. En su lugar, solo encontró una sonrisa esbozada en la felina.

— No. Mi vida cambiara pero será para mejor. — Dijo. — Vencer a cientos de enemigo es algo fácil. Ser madre, ese sí es un desafío que estoy dispuesta a enfrentar... con amor. — Declaró alegre con la imagen de un pequeño erizo cargado en sus brazos en su mente.

— Serás una maravillosa madre. Criaras a nuestros futuros hijos con mucha devoción; la misma devoción con la que me crió mi madre. — Al finalizar, Galahad miró al suelo con tristeza.

— ¿Extrañas a tu madre, Galahad? — Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

— Solo sé que muchas cosas no fueron iguales luego de que Morgana le Fay diezmara una parte de Camelot con su magia negra. — Recordó ese atroz día, soltando una lágrima. — Mi padre no fue el mismo desde entonces. —

— La peste negra se llevó a quienes amábamos; tu madre, la mía, bebés, mujeres, esposos; todos simples inocentes de su maldad. — Murmuró ella, tratando de no sonar dolida. Al igual que él, las cosas fueron distintas.

— Creo que ese fue el punto en que Arturo dejó de ser el rey que tanto admiraba, convirtiéndose en algo que completamente extraño ante mis ojos. — Declaró decaído.

— El cambio que transitó fue tan nulo a mi vista. Solo pensaba en el honor y el deber de un caballero a su rey. — Decía Percival, apartando la mirada.

— No te preocupes. Ya no sigamos hablando de viejas memorias que nos atormentan; solo disfrutemos del presente, del ahora. — Tomándola de la barbilla, acercó el rostro de la felina y sus labios le dieron un simple pero tierno beso en una de sus mejillas.

* * *

Con placidez, Percival despertó de su dulce sueño. La paz y armonía se trasmitían en todo el lugar, lo que alegraba a la felina. Vio que Galahad no estaba a su lado pero, antes de que alguna duda de temor por una repentina huida se hiciera presente, unos destellos color turquesa flotaban formando un camino en el aire. Ella con entusiasmo se levantó del césped y comenzó a correr hacia la sorpresa que le deparaba su amado, no sin antes volver a escuchar como Argo relinchaba denotando una sensación de miedo, volviendo a un estado de salvajismo que le era aún difícil de creer; pero eso no arruinaría su día especial.

Paso a paso Percival seguía su camino, percibiendo como los destellos comenzaban a desaparecían una vez que les daba la espalda. Podía entender el poder que los dones de Galahad, denominada _"telequinesis"_ , aun le eran un misterio hasta donde podía llegar su límite, pero algo en estos destellos era irreal.

Llegando al final del sendero de dichos destellos su sorpresa fue enorme, puesto que todo estaba solitario. No había absolutamente nada donde se hallaba, y un enojo comenzaba a ser presente en la felina; pero como si una voz le susurrara al oído, casi introduciéndose dentro de su cabeza, ella miró de frente a un árbol viejo y robusto. La sombra que proyectaba ante sus ojos era tan oscura como la misma noche, lo que producía más curiosidad de acercarse a dicho árbol. Dando el primer paso dentro de la lúgubre sombra, con un ambiente de frío en el aire, los mismos destellos que la guiaron aparecieron pero esta vez empleándose como antorchas que iluminaban el lugar, cegándola momentáneamente. Adaptándose sus ojos a la luz que se proyectaba con tenuidad su corazón se quebró como un frágil cristal al notar a dos cadáveres en el suelo, y uno de ellos era de su amado.

— ¡NO! — Se negó a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban con la pequeña luz turquesa. — ¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla! — Repetía entre gritos a su mente, tratando de burlarla. No podía, ni quería, aceptar la razón. Putrefacto y casi en los huesos, el cuerpo de Galahad yacía tirado en un césped seco y sin vida alguna.

— Pero es verdad, Perci. — Oyó detrás de sus espaldas, con una mano posándose sobre su hombro. — Esta es la razón por la que no podía irme. —

— ¿Quien…? — Se detuvo, aguantando las ganas de llorar. — ¡¿Qué eres?! — Preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

— Soy Galahad. — Miró hacia su propio cuerpo putrefacto y respiró hondo. — Soy todo lo queda de mí, en forma de una proyección; proyección que tienen forma física. —

— No. — Se negaba a aceptar dicha explicación Percival, avivando las llamas de brotaban de sus puños.

— Es él, Sir Percival. — Oyó a su lado, reconociendo la voz.

— Tú…— Dijo ella, viendo a la mapache. — ¿Sabías de todo esto? —

— Yo soy quien lo ha mantenido vivo todo este tiempo. — Dicho esto, con un movimiento de manos por parte de la mapache, unos símbolos se materializaron en los cuerpos físico y espiritual de Galahad, junto con unas cadenas casi quebradas que procedían del cadáver del erizo y se unían a proyección física, corroboraban la afirmación de que él era su esencia u alma.

Sin dejar de apuntarles a quien pensó que era su amado y la mapache, Percival seguía sin aceptar lo que sus oídos escuchaban. _"¡No podía dar merito a todo eso!"_.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — Exigió saber, con sus ojos llorosos a punto de estallar.

— Eso ya te mencionó Marine, pero ahora narraré mi parte: Hace un mes exacto, antes de mi regreso a la ciudad de Camelot, un hechicero llamado Mephiles llegó y comenzó a causar estragos inigualables. La lucha entre los dos fue sangrienta, casi al borde de la muerte; sus poderes rivalizaban a mis habilidades. Sin la llegada oportuna de esta ninfa… — Señaló a Marine, quien sonrió a la par que creaba una figuras de luz que detallaban los hechos. —… no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad de vencerlo. — Respiró un poco tratando de tener valor de continuar. —Él huyó y se reguardó en este lugar. Por mi lado, siguiendo las enseñanzas de los caballeros, debía eliminar la amenaza y por eso le seguí. Lo que nunca predije fue que se tratara de una trampa. —

— ¿Fue él quien…? — Antes de que terminara su pregunta, él ya le asentía.

— Sí. Él me mató de la peor manera. — Asentía con pena y vergüenza. — Con sus últimas fuerzas me lanzó una especie de lanza de energía, perforándome el pecho; y no contento con mi cuerpo al borde de la muerte, trató de maldecirme para que mi alma jamás llegara a las puertas del más allá, convirtiéndome en un espíritu en pena. — Apretó los puños, sintiendo una ira hacia el morbo del hechicero. — Marine volvió a salvarme, dándole el golpe de gracia al débil cuerpo de Mephiles. A mí, logró liberarme de su sello para que descansara en paz pero eso era algo que yo no quería; No aún. — Dijo, viendo a la felina directo a sus ojos. — No quería morir sin antes verte una vez más. — Sonrió, dando un paso más cerda de ella. — Con otro hechizo, ató una parte de mí al guantelete que porto. Sin él, desaparecería en cuestión de minutos. —

— Si eso todo lo que has dicho es verdad, ¡¿Por qué no mandaste una señal para que llegara aquí antes?! — Exigió saber, gritando casi llamas de su boca.

— Mephiles. — Fue su primera respuesta. — Un plan de contingencia fue liberado cuando murió. Todos los recuerdos de quienes me vieron fueron borrados. No hubo nadie que recordara los acontecimientos que pasaron en la villa. Marine trató de hablar con los aldeanos pero algo la repelía, como una barrera mágica que evitaba su entrada e igualmente a territorios más lejanos de aquí. Intentó hablar con las personas que pasaban cerca pero, según la forma en que reaccionaban, entendió que debían oírle en un dialecto que consideraban de personas locas. — Terminó de narrar, dejando a la felina sin palabras.

—Si ustedes no me llamaron, ¿Cómo fue percibí tú fatal destino? — Indagó aún más confundida.

— No lo sé. — Dijo honestamente. — Cada día, hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba solo deseaba tenerte a mi lado. No tenía modo de salir de aquí o más allá de los estanques. Quería gritar y que mi voz llegara a tus oídos. — Relató, dando un paso más cerca de Percival. Ella, viendo que no era una verdadera amenaza, extinguió sus llamas.

— Tal vez si lo logró, solo que tu no lo sabias. — Expresó levemente sonriendo — Tu sufrimiento llegó aquí, en mi corazón. — Señaló su pecho. — Las noches se volvieron un infierno, viendo tu cuerpo pudrirse una y otra vez en un ciclo sin fin; Y sin respuestas que me ayudaran, solo callé mi dolor ante los demás. —

— Oh, Perci. — Cayó en agonía al escuchar el dolor por el que pasó de su amada. — No quiero irme, más el hechizo que me mantenía a este mundo se quiebra mientras hablamos. — La cadena que ataba a la proyección al cadáver ahora solo era una delgada fibra a punto de romperse. — Pensé que podría irme sin decirte un adiós, haciéndote creer que te abandoné luego de disfrutar del placer tu cuerpo; tú me odiarías por tales actos y así, continuando una nueva vida, borrarías mi recuerdo para siempre. — Con un silencio abrumador ante las palabras de Galahad, Percival le dio una cachetada que dejó marcada la mejilla de erizo.

— No puedes irte aun. — Dijo ella, no dándole más importancia a lo que acababa él de decir. — Hay gente que te quería mucho, y que ansía que vuelvas; Tu padre, aun en su forma más firme y seria, anhela ver a la sangre de su sangre de regreso a su lado. — Terminó de hablar, cayendo en llanto.

— Oír esas palabras me alagan, pero mi final es inevitable. — Sin esperar más la abrazó y trató de aguantar el llanto. — No llores más, por favor. El dolor y la desesperanza nublaban los pocos días que me quedaban de vida hasta tú llegada; fuiste la luz que iluminó mi alma, trayéndome de vuelta del más allá del que ya me imaginaba estando. —

— No puedo vivir sin ti. — Dijo aun en llanto, dejando que sus lágrimas se resbalaran aún más.

— Durante cuatro largos años demostraste lo contrario. Esto no será diferente. — Quiso disipar el dolor, pero solo causó lo contrario.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir tal barbaridad! — Criticó ella con las ganas de darle otra cachetada. — Sin ti a mi lado la vida ya no será la misma, por mucho que imagine lo contrario. Si tú te vas, quiero morir…—

— Percival…— La interrumpió rápidamente acercando su rostro al de ella, besándola con una sensación de amor y tristeza por igual. — Te amo. — Declaró entre lágrimas que desaparecían al caer al suelo. La silueta del erizo comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco tomando una apariencia fantasmal.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Galahad. — Lo besó una última vez, con el cuerpo de su amado volviéndose translucido hasta desaparecer. El guantelete que siempre portó durante todo este tiempo cayó estrepitosamente sobre el suelo. Ella lo tomó, con sus manos temblorosas, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Las llamas brotaron de su cuerpo y comenzaban a expandirse, quemando el seco césped que le rodeaba. Marine actuó rápido y con unas palabras inentendibles, que solo ella sabía su significado, un domo (cúpula) de agua atrapó a la felina.

Con más y más dolor, Percival perdía el control de su poder y las llamas contenidas comenzaban a evaporar el domo que la apresaba. A ella no le importaba esto, solo gritaba sin descanso. La razón de su viaje se había escapado de sus manos; su muerte solo ratificaba la culpa que la carcomió todos estos años por la ida de su amado. _"¡Todo lo que pasaba era su culpa!"_ volvía repetirle en gritos con odio como días atrás su subconsciente.

Un gran agujero se formó en el centro del domo, encima de la cabeza de la felina, para que la presión del fuego saliera por allí, y esta salió expedida como la lava que brotaba de un volcán en erupción; solo que su fuego se mantuvo más como un pilar gigantesco que era observado desde diversos puntos del reino de Camelot; hasta en la misma sala del trono se observaba la pequeña línea de fuego que se disipaba en lo más alto del cielo. Ante tal magnitud poder que solo podía venir de Percival, el rey Lancelot cayó de rodilla sosteniendo su pecho del lado su corazón, con ojos llorosos que dejaban anonadado a los presentes. _"Podía sentir la ida de su hijo de este mundo"_.

Ella no dejó de gritar hasta que se desmayó y su fuego se apagó, y aun en sus sueños no encontraría ningún tipo de paz que disipara su dolor.

 ** _"_** ** _Había muerto en vida"._**

* * *

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Nuevamente, disculpen lo extenso que fue. Cuando inicié nunca pensé que había escrito tanto. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews para mejorar mis historias futuras.

 ** _"_** ** _Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima"._** **;D**


	3. Capítulo 03

Hola a todos. Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de este Fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 03**

La marcha fúnebre avanzaba con lentitud por toda la Ciudad de Camelot precedido por la tristeza de la multitud, aún anonada de la noticia de la inesperada muerte del joven caballero. Él era muy querido por muchos habitantes de la ciudad, con quienes compartió anécdotas de sus aventuras: como su paso de ser un aprendiz hasta llegar a ser un caballero de la mesa redonda. Cuando los problemas parecían agobiar y desencadenar la desesperanza entre todos, llegaba él. _"Era un símbolo, pero un símbolo que cayó"_.

Algo que comenzó a cotillearse entre los ciudadanos era la ausencia de la joven caballero, Sir Percival. Pensaron que al ser siempre la compañera inseparable de Galahad, antes de su peregrinaje, sería la primera persona en esta al lado del ataúd del erizo; pero no era así. Llevaban casi una semana sin verla en público sin ejercer su posición; solo podían recordar, aquellos soldados elegidos para la expedición de su búsqueda por orden del rey, como la trajeron en un estado mental destrozado.

Desde la habitación de su humilde morada Percival podía oír a lo lejos la melodía que tocaban, lo que provocaba en ella que abrazara el guantelete de su amado con más fuerzas, estrujándolo contra su pecho. Los recuerdos de su regreso a la ciudad son nublosos, casi inexistente. Lo último que había en su mente fue el grito que pegó y las llamas que brotaron de ella al sentir como su corazón fue apuñalado al ver a su amado partir frente a sus ojos. Le informaron los soldados que tardaron dos días en llegar a su posición y de no haber por Marine, quien no se apartó ni un momento de su lado, hubiera podido morir de inanición; pero en su cabeza dicho final era lo que deseaba. _"Debieron dejarla morir en paz para así reunirse del otro lado con su amor verdadero"_.

Los días posteriores al entierro de Galahad comenzaron a transcurrir con normalidad entre los habitantes, aceptando que la muerte nunca distingue entre nadie y que, sin importar el status, llegaría en cualquier momento; lo que se mantenía entre susurros era que aún no veían por ningún lado a Sir Percival. Los tenderos a quienes siempre les compraba sus víveres puntualmente a primera hora del día, todas las semanas, quedaban temerosos de su ausencia. _"Nadie sabía nada de ella excepto que no salía de su morada"._

— Es hora del desayuno, Percival. — Avisó entrando la joven coneja con una entusiasta actitud, trayendo en una bandeja de plata un plato de diversas frutas jugosas y un vaso de jugo de mora. Dicha actitud no duró mucho al ver el estado de la habitación, casi volviéndose una costumbre. — Es la tercera vez, esta semana, que dejas perder la comida. — Le reprochó a su maestra, dejando la bandeja a un lado de la felina y comenzando recoger el plato de la cena del día anterior, ya en estado de descomposición, y las moscas zumbaban a su alrededor.

— ¡No quiero nada! — Vio Cream como la fruta y el jugo de mora se esparcían por todo el piso, manchándolo. Apretó sus puños y la mandíbula, deseando poder reprender a su maestra como era debido; más, recordaba su lugar y dejó las cosas como estaban; sin pelear ni discutir, solo salió aporreando la puerta detrás de sí.

Si la alimentación de la felina era un lío, la higiene era otro aún más grande para la pobre aprendiz. Humedeciendo paños de tela en un balde con agua, pasaba dicho paño por el cuerpo de su maestra, limpiando el sudor y la suciedad que se pegaba a su pelaje. _"Agradecía al cielo que al menos tenía la voluntad de hacer sus necesidades en el baño, como era debido"_.

Siempre que _"bañaba"_ a Percival esta yacía dormida (o eso creía), en posiciones siempre distintas. Esta vez, sobándole sus brazos sintió que le estorbaba demasiado el guantelete de Galahad puesto en su mano. Tomándolo, trató de quitárselo pero este parecía casi adherido; lo que no predijo fue la reacción de la felina. Con sus ojos en llamas lista parta incinerar lo que sea frente a ella, un puñetazo fue dado en la nariz de la joven coneja.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocar esto en tu vida! — Amenazó con locura, respirando agitadamente.

— Sí, Perc…— se detuvo, mirando con frialdad a Percival fijamente a sus ojos. — Sí, señora. — Dijo sin ánimo. La mujer frente a sus ojos ya no era la misma de antes, y no merecía portar dicho nombre. La mujer que conocía ya no estaba; la mujer que siempre la guiaba a pesar de sus errores, estaba en desgracia y, lo peor, la única que podía devolverla a su antigua estado era ella misma.

* * *

Con golpes sin descanso sobre la puerta de la humilde morada de la felina, Cream corrió para abrirla y, si tenía suerte, reprender al individuo por tal descortesía.

— ¡Mi rey! — Expresó sorprendida Cream, inclinándose frente a soberano del reino. Entrando a la morada, dejando a sus escoltas fuera, fijó su vista en a la joven coneja.

— ¿Cómo va el estado de vuestra maestra? — Preguntó manteniendo su postura pero viendo de reojo todo el lugar.

— Nada bien, me temo. — Oír esto no pareció sorprender a Lancelot. — Su estado empeora con el pasar de los días, en especial su estado mental; ya no parece distinguir entre la realidad de la ilusión. —

— No entiendo. — Expuso estoico el erizo azabache.

— Los primeros días solo se la pasaba abrazando o portando en su mano ese infernal guantelete. — Narraba con algo de agonía. — Ahora…— Se detuvo de improvisto, tapándose la boca.

— Dime lo que has visto. — Le pidió con un tono amable.

— Con temor de pensar que en su dolor ella cometiera alguna locura de la que se arrepentiría, he dejado su puerta siempre entre abierta para vigilarla. Un día vi cómo le hablaba al objeto con palabras cariñosas, dándole besos y nombrando a vuestro hijo; y las cosas no mejoraban con los días que trascurrían a ese, sino que empeoraban. Tomaba ese dichoso objeto y comenzaba a fingir que _"él"_ la acariciaba por su cuerpo, en especial aquellas partes de las que me apena hablar frente a usted por ser mujer. — Apartó ella su mirada de él, sumida en vergüenza al recordar todos esos detalles.

Sin decir ni una solo palabra, ni mostrar reacción alguna, Lancelot comenzó a subir las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su caballero. Abriendo la puerta de golpe, oyéndose el eco por toda la morada, detalló al estado de Percival, hallándose sentada en un rincón frente a él. Ella alzó la mirada y ni se inmutó ni se apenó de que la viera desnuda, algo muy habitual últimamente.

— ¡Mírate! — Gritó furioso dando pasos largos hasta la felina lavanda. Con sus manos la tomó por sus hombros y, con fuerza, la hizo parar. — ¡¿Qué diría mi hijo si te encontrara así?! — Le indagó alzando aún más la voz, agitándola un poco.

— Los cadáveres no vuelven de sus tumbas. — Respondió sin emoción. Con aun más ira, él le quitó el guantelete de Galahad y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Parte de este se agrietó por el impacto; lo que fue raro para Lancelot era la inexpresiva reacción de la felina.

— Esa cosa no es Galahad; eso no es mi hijo. — Señaló aquel objeto y no pudo aguantar las ganas de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

— Sé que él ya no volverá. Todos deben creer que he perdido la razón, y que no he logrado aceptar su muerte. Lo que no entienden es que prefiero morir en este estado denigrante antes de, tan siquiera, fingir vivir una nueva vida. — Declaró con un tono de voz decaído, con sus ojos sin su brillo característicos. — Ven Galahad. Tu padre ya se va, lo que nos permitirá disfrutar del resto de la tarde. — Terminó de decir Percival al tomar nuevamente el guantelete, dándole la espalda a su rey y sentándose en la cama.

La preocupación de Galahad por Percival no era en broma; realmente temía de su estado después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos como compañeros, siendo en ocasiones su instructor.

— Vigílala muy de cerca. Temo que no hemos visto lo peor. — Le Pidió él a Cream.

— Sí, mi rey. — Expresó asintiendo sin oponerse a tales deseos; en sus humildes corazones, los dos deseaban la pronta recuperación de la joven caballero.

Yéndose acompañado de sus guarda espaldas Lancelot tomó rumbo hacia el castillo con paso ligero, no sin antes darle una mirada leve a la morada. _"Un sentimiento de culpa le advertía de un serio peligro, y esta vez la escucharía"_.

Dentro, Cream solo miraba con detalle minuto a minuto las _"conversaciones"_ que su antigua maestra tenía consigo misma fingiendo un tono de voz diferente, tratando de imitar sin mucho éxito a su antiguo amado.

— Vuelve, Percival. Debes volver. — Susurró la pobrecilla conejita, alejándose de la habitación poco a poco.

* * *

Otro día comenzaba y consigo otro calvario para la joven aprendiz. Percival una vez más se negaba a comer, comportándose como una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros; cogía las cosas y las tiraba apenas le daban la espalda, quejándose de todo.

— ¡YA BASTA! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Cream, dejando caer la bandeja al suelo. — ¡YO YA NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR MÁS! — Declaró frente a su maestra, quien le mostró una expresión de agresividad.

— ¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte, así que vete! — Le echó en cara Percival en gritos, señalándole la puerta.

— ¡Lo haré! — Afirmó Cream gritando más alto que Percival.

Saliendo a toda prisa, y bajando las escaleras, Cream volvió a su habitación donde tomó todas sus prendas y objetos personales, y los guardó en un pequeño saco. Con paso ligero llegó hasta la puerta, dispuesta a irse y dejar de preocuparse por su maestra; pero en ese momento, con una ráfaga de viento suave detrás suyo, su saco se rompió en el fondo dispersando sus pertenencias en el suelo. Frunciendo el ceño, molesta, tomó uno a uno cada objeto hasta que cogió un pequeño dibujo hecho por su dulce medio hermano pequeño. Detalló esas simples líneas de trazados, sonriendo con nostalgia a su hogar. Ahora un remordimiento la consumía al no ponerse en los zapatos de su maestra.

— ¿Acaso yo también perdería la cordura si mis seres amados mueren frente a mis ojos? — Se preguntó a sí misma, sobándose la cabeza. Ver morir a soldados con los que no tenías una relación formal era algo ya natural para cualquiera. Lo doloroso resultaba ser si aquella persona era muy cercana a ti.

Soltando un suspiró, retornó Cream a devolver todas sus pertenencias de nuevo a su habitación, a la par. _"Percival estuvo para ella cuando la necesitó, así que ahora era su tuno de protegerla"._

Ya calmada, y con sus pensamientos ordenados, subió las escaleras para pedirle disculpas a su maestra. Abriendo la puerta, con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro para apaciguar los ánimos, su pelaje palideció ante lo que detallaban sus ojos. Su cerebro tardó unos segundos para entender lo que pasaba, pegando un grito que se oyó fuera de la morada. Corrió hacia Percival y, quitándole de sus manos su espada ensangrentada y tirándola a un lado de la habitación, trató de detener el hilo de sangre que no dejaba de brotar de sus muñecas con sus manos; por su parte la felina solo sonría ante el temor de su aprendiz.

— No debes preocuparte por mí. Voy en camino a reencontrarme con Galahad; juntos de nuevo estaremos y felices seremos. — Expresó con una voz apagada, en un estado de casi somnolencia.

— No, no, no, no…— Negaba una y otra vez moviendo la cabeza, rasgando las sabanas para detener la hemorragia.

* * *

Con todas sus fuerzas, cargó a su Percival fuera de la casa pidiendo a gritos ayuda. Un par de soldados presentes a unos metros de allí (por orden del rey) salieron a su socorro.

Voces de agonía resonaban en la mente de la felina, suplicando por su bienestar; a la vez que todo lo que la rodeaba comenzaba a desvanecerse en una oscura negrura. Lo único que la complacía, y la mantenía con esperanza es que al final, cuando despertara del otro lado del velo de la vida, estaría Galahad para recibirla.

* * *

Susurros a su alrededor provocaron que, con sutileza, Percival abriera sus párpados. Se encontró con sus más allegados discutiendo y señalándola; expresando sus preocupaciones por su salud, física y metal, anexando más vigilancia para un futuro. " _Con mucha rabia Percival se maldigo en silencio, porque había fallado en su deseo de darle fin a su vida"._

— No es necesario que sigan discutiendo por mí. — Declaró levantándose un poco de la cama, mirando a cada uno por igual, con una mirada de seriedad y frialdad. —

— Pensábamos que te habíamos perdido. — Expresó su Cream, mostrando una sonrisa leve, pero a la vez preocupada.

— Lo que hiciste fue…—

— ¿Fue qué? — Interrumpió Percival a Lancelot en su reprimenda, observándolo aun con la mirada de frialdad.

— Muy irresponsable. — Se oyó decir detrás de todos los presentes, al voltearse, vieron que se trataba de Nimue. Aquella eriza rosada, con un vestido blanco y azul, pasó entre todos hasta llegar a la joven felina.

— Es mi vida. — Comentó Percival sin pizca de arrepentimiento. —

— Que sea tu vida no significa que tenga ningún valor. — Espetó firmemente, acariciando las muñecas de Percival, borrando la cicatriz de sus cortes hechas por su propia mano. — En tu estado, cualquier cosa que hagas pones más que tu vida en peligro. —

— ¿Mi estado? — Preguntó Percival, recalcando dichas palabras. Tales palabras resonaron una y otra vez por su cabeza, buscando un significado. — Estoy… estoy…— Preguntó entre balbuceos, temblando de la respuesta.

— ¿Embarazada? — Inquirió interrumpiéndola, manteniéndose tranquila. — Sí, lo estás. — Respondió con una sonrisa.

Los presentes no daban veracidad a las palabras de Nimue, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar sus expresiones de sorpresa.

— Eso no es posible. — Negó Percival con recelo, apartando su mirada de Nimue. — Él era una ilusión. Él No era nada más que un eco de su vida al final de su trayecto. —

— Una proyección exacta de su cuerpo y alma, lo que es algo distinto. — La corrigió, pero ante todos no parecía haber diferencia. — Aquellas noches con Galahad, en que sentiste su calor rodearte, fueron muy reales; y sus secuelas se nos muestran hoy. — Detallaba, acariciando la barriga de Percival. — Su legado yace dentro de ti; su semilla se desarrolla lentamente convirtiéndose en un nuevo ser que nacerá de tu cuerpo. —

— Yo puede haberlos…— Se tapó la boca.

— No dejes que dicho remordimiento te consuma. Tomaste una decisión a la ligera en un momento de debilidad; debes olvidar para continuar, y recordar para avanzar; Un equilibrio en partes iguales. — Trató de calmarla, vociferando palabras con un tono dulce.

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? — Preguntó, confundida.

— Esa es una pregunta que solo tú debes responder. — Dijo Nimue. — Lo único que debes recordar es que todos estaremos allí para cuidarte a ti y a tus hijos, o hijas. —

— Gracias. Gracias a todos. — Dijo, comenzando a llorar.

Sin perder tiempo, Cream abrazó a su maestra; la mujer que admiraba había vuelto de nuevo. Seguido, todo los demás la abrazaron, felices de la noticia de su embarazo.

* * *

Los meses transcurrieron con tranquilidad, con una que otra pequeña batalla en las fronteras del reino que no llegaban a ser un problema del que preocuparse. Lo que aun todos seguían hablando era la espera del nacimiento de los próximos herederos del trono. Recordaban como meses atrás, por decreto del Rey Lancelot, se nombró a Percival Princesa en cargo al llevar en su vientre la descendencia de su hijo. Los ancianos, consejeros reales que volvieron a su puesto luego de la caída de Arturo, objetaron su decisión con recelo antes de ser anunciada al reino, explicando que dicha descendencia solo se tratarían de bastardos nacidos fuera de un matrimonio legítimo, y estos no merecían portar títulos de príncipes. Él rey no tomó muy a gusto las palabras expuestas y, sin la previa intervención de la misma Percival en la junta, la sangre hubiera corrido por toda la sala. _"Lancelot tenía una confianza mayor en aquella mujer que en todos los presentes"._

A la par de todo esto, los rumores que hubo sobre Percival y el porqué de su decadencia luego de la muerte de Galahad, especialmente entre los grupos de mujeres de la alta sociedad, se confirmaron. Una parte la juzgó, con la creencia que solo se aprovechó del momento para subir de status; otros, sin embargo, admitían en favor de los comentarios de quienes conocían a la caballero. Estos, la mayoría soldados, no eran muy cercanos a la felina pero gracias a las expediciones pudieron percatarse de que tan cercanos era con Galahad, única persona con quien se observaban un cambio en su actitud.

Llegando casi el momento en que Percival estaba para dar a luz, sugirió a su rey permitirle visitar una vez más la tumba de su amado. Él no creía conveniente un viaje, pero al final desistió de discutir con ella; permitiendo al día siguiente, junto un grupo de al menos 20 soldados y a él incluido, acompañarla.

— Me alegra volverte a ver en tan poco tiempo, Percival. — Expresó Marine corriendo hacia la futuro madre, abrazándola con cuidado al llegar a su posición.

— A mí también me alegra verte, Marine. — Declaró alegre ella, sobándole su cabeza.

— No es que quiera incomodarte o que pienses que no goce tu visita, pero… ¿No es peligroso venir en tu estado? — Enfatizó, preocupada, acariciando delicadamente la prominente barriga de la felina.

— Yo también traté de disuadirla, pero, créeme, llega a ser muy obstinada. — Murmuró Cream en voz baja a la mapache; pero se percató y alejó de ella al ver como Percival la miró con seriedad.

— Cream, recuerda que aún sigo siendo tu maestra. Esos comentarios no me agradan. — Exclamó con un tono firme.

— Disculpe mis pavorosas palabras, Sir Princess Percival. — Dijo la coneja haciendo una reverencia, denotándose un tono de burla leve que provocó que la felina lavanda soltara unas pequeñas carcajadas.

— Aun no me acostumbro al nuevo título. — Informó, sin dejar aun de reír.

Terminado los saludos, con pequeños pasos recorrió todo el lugar donde Galahad y ella consumaron su amor, ruborizándose sus mejillas por la sensación de vergüenza.

El césped y parte de los árboles que chamuscó al ver desaparecer a Galahad frente a sus ojos volvían a

Arrodillándose, con ayuda de Cream, donde una vez estuvo el putrefacto cuerpo del caballero, ella, con sus propias manos, cavó un pequeño agujero. Sacando de un pequeño saco café, con sus manos temblorosas, vio el objeto al que se ató locamente meses atrás; dicho guantelete ya no tenía su brillo característico, sino que ahora se encontraba casi oxidado. Sintiendo la mano del Lancelot sobre su hombro, Percival tomó fuerzas para enterrar el guantelete de su amado Galahad; no sin antes llorar sobre este, recitando unas palabras de despedida en que le pedía perdón por todo los errores que cometió y estuvo a punto de cometer.

— Aun me maldigo por no detenerlo. —Oyó decir por parte de Lancelot. — Debí obligarlo a quedarse sin darle importancia a sus deseos. Ponerlo en algún puesto fuera de la orden de caballería, comandando un pequeño grupo de soldados en funciones primaria; pero no, lo dejé marchar. — Comentaba con agonía y remordimiento. — Mi arrogancia lo condenó. —

— No pienses así, mi rey. — Consoló Percival a Lancelot, parándose con trabajo. — Pensar de ese modo solo causó mi estado de depresión meses atrás, llevándome al borde de la locura. — Expresaba al fin sintiéndose libre del peso que cargaba sus hombros. — Lo que ninguno de nosotros menciona, aun siendo lo más obvio, es que murió cumpliendo su deber. — Dijo con orgullo, caminando ambos de vuelta con los demás cerca al estanque.

— Cuando te veo siento a mi hijo aquí, presente ante nosotros. — Enfatizó el erizo azabache, apeándose un poco. Percival tomó su mano y la posó sobre su barriga. En ese preciso momento, unas pequeñas pataditas se sintieron sobre la mano de Lancelot provocándole una sonrisa.

— Él lo está; yace en nuestros corazones, recuerdos y alma. — Al finalizar, abrazó a Lancelot. Los ojos de este se aguaron, separándose de Percival para limpiárselos y evitar que los soldados lo notaran.

— Gracias, Percival. — Agradeció, pero le desconcertó ver a la felina al articulando muecas de dolor. — ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto algo agitada. —

— Tratar de ocultar que estás en trabajo de parto es algo doloroso. — Le respondió con una leve sonrisa, dejando absorto a su rey.

— What?! (¡¿Qué?!) — Gritó estupefacto sosteniendo a Percival, observado pequeñas muecas de dolor por parte de la felina. — Rápido. Debemos llevarla a la villa. Está a punto de…—

— ¡No! — Interrumpió, con un grito, las ordenes que trató de dar Lancelot a los soldados. — Quiero dar a luz a mis hijos en el mismo lugar donde fueron concebidos. — Pidió con suplica en sus ojos al erizo azabache.

— ¿Tú lo planeaste? — Preguntó Lancelot, apretando un poco los puños al ocultar su enojo.

— Tuve algo de ayuda de Nimue. — Informó sosteniéndose con sus manos su barriga, tratando de soportar el dolor. — Predijo la fecha en que mis hijos nacerían, lo que me permitió convencerlos de venir a este lugar. —

— Sutil, pero arriesgado. — Comentó Marine, con una sonrisa de complicidad esbozándose en su rostro.

— ¿No tienes miedo que algo malo te pase durante el parto? — Se oyó preguntar por parte de uno de los soldados.

— Con ustedes aquí no he de tener miedo. — Declaró con confianza, ahogando sus pequeños quejidos con el sonido de sus respiraciones más y más profundas, y rápidas.

Tirando los soldados sobre el césped las frazadas que portaban para dormir durante el viaje, recostaron a Percival para que diera a luz; separaron sus piernas con cuidado ya que ella, con el dolor que poco a poco aumentaba de sus contracciones, no podía. De uno de sus lados, se posó la pequeña ninfa sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza; del otro, estaba Lancelot haciendo lo mismo, solo que él mantenía una expresión seria.

— Necesitamos agua limpia. — Dijo otro soldado

— Yo me encargo. — Informó Marine. Pronunció unas palabras inentendibles antes los oídos de los presentes, moviendo su mano libre que ahora brillaba con unos símbolos marcados por encima de su pelaje; parte del agua del estanque comenzó a elevarse, formando una figura de una burbuja, purificándose de todo contamínate que pudiera haber. Al finalizar el proceso, quedó tan cristalina que podía verse de un lado de la burbuja con claridad.

Ya listo todo, las contracciones que sentía Percival eran más efímeras. El médico de la infantería se acomodó en su lugar correspondiente, lavándose las manos primero, levantando la falda del vestido de la felina para observar.

— Apenas inicie la contracción, puja. — Indicó el médico, viendo como ella le asentía. Tomando bocanadas de aire, apenas sintió el dolor comenzó a pujar.

Duró casi 5 minutos el proceso de pujar una y otras vez, hasta que todos escucharon el llanto de la pequeña criaturita que brotó de la felina.

— Es una niña. — Informó alegre, cortándole el cordón umbilical que la ataba aun a su madre. Dicha bebé era una eriza de pelajes idéntico al de su madre, en las mismas posiciones.

Terminada de limpiarla, la posaron en los brazos de Percival; ella la acurrucó con un cálido abrazo que calmó su intenso llanto.

Suspirando profundamente, al cabo de unos minutos le entregó su hija a su aprendiz, agarrando de nuevo las manos de Marine y Lancelot. Ya podía sentir como las contracciones de nuevo regresaban, con más fuerza; repitiendo el proceso de minutos atrás, pujó en los momentos indicados y, cuando menos lo pensó, escuchaba el llanto de la nueva vida que nacía.

— Es otra niña. — Declaró el médico. Con una sonrisa de felicidad esbozada con esfuerzo, Percival abrazó a su hija con el mismo amor y cariño que la anterior, deteniendo su llanto.

Mientras ella disfrutaba de darle amor a su nueva hija, el temor en todos los presente ya no pasaba tan desapercibido. Podían ver como la respiración de Percival se volvía muy agitada (demasiado) y su cuerpo yacía muy empapado de sudor, con el color de su pelaje palideciendo con cada parto; _"temían que si había uno más, fuera el último de su vida"._

Sintiendo otra vez las contracciones, entregó a su segunda hija a Lancelot. Él la cargó, dándole caricias de cariño por todo su cuerpo; pero como los soldados, temor era lo que sus ojos destellaban.

Percival ahora pasó por quince minutos de incesante dolor, apretando su mandíbula a más no poder.

— Sigue pujando. Puja con todas tus fuerzas. — Le avisó el médico.

— ¿Cuántos bebés tienes allí dentro? — Preguntó bromeando Marine, sin hacerle ni pizca de gracia a Percival, e hizo gritar ahora a la mapache al apretar su mano con todas sus fuerzas.

— Puja. Puja una vez más. — Ahora le decía Cream, viendo como la pequeña cabecita del último bebé que salía expulsado. — Es un niño. — Dijo, oyéndose el llanto del bebé con la misma intensidad que la de sus hermanas. Los soldados dejaron de temer cualquier por complicación por parte de Percival; ya no parecía que se desmayaría u otra cosa por el estilo.

Tomando otro pedazo de frazada, humedeciéndolo en la burbuja de agua, el médico limpió al bebé. Era un erizo casi idéntico a Galahad, con un pelaje grisáceo y unas pequeñas franjas lavandas en sus brazos y piernas. Posando al bebé sobre el pecho de Percival, su llanto se volvió calma; ella le dio y pudo ver como a Lancelot le brillaban los ojos con una chispa de nostalgia. Sabiendo lo que debía hacer, le hizo una seña a su rey para que lo cargara; Lancelot entregó a la pequeña felina grisácea a Marine, y cargó al pequeño bebé.

— Son tan hermosos. — Declaró Cream sosteniendo a la hija mayor de Percival.

— Es como repetir el nacimiento de Galahad. — Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del erizo azabache, visualizando en su mente el vivo recuerdo de dicho evento; sonrió a más no poder y le dio un beso en la pequeñita frente del bebé.

— No me canso de decirlo: Galahad está con nosotros de una u otra manera, acompañándonos siempre. — Expresó Percival con orgullo.

— Ten. Quieren volver al calor de su madre. — Espetó Cream al ver como las tres pequeñas criaturitas lloraban en sincronía; todos posaron a las criaturitas de una vez en los brazos de su madre y, de nuevo, sus llantos se detuvieron al instante, durmiendo en un plácido sueño escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón.

Todos los presentes sonreían de felicidad por haber tenido la oportunidad de presenciar tal suceso, sin que las cosas se hubieran complicado más. Unos se acercaron a la madre primeriza y, con sus más humildes deseos, le anhelaban un agradable futuro. Limpiándose Percival sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, con sumo cuidado logró recomponerse, ayudado por los soldados del reino que se mantenían atentos a su alrededor.

Antes de que el alba llegara partieron de vuelta a la ciudad, para dar la espléndida noticia sobre las princesas y príncipe nacidos.

* * *

— ¡Mami, mami! — Gritó un pequeño erizo, de no más de cinco años, tratando de llamar la atención de su madre, que conversaba tranquilamente con su antigua aprendiz y la pequeña ninfa. Al llegar a ella, y con entusiasmo, separó las palmas de sus manos para revelar una mariposa de alas color ámbar y líneas negras.

— Es tan bella, Fedric. — dijo Percival, permitiendo que la mariposa se posara sobre sus dedos. Esta duró unos segundos, antes de desplegar sus alas y tomar vuelo.

Con la misma sonrisa con la que llegó, el pequeño erizo salió en dirección a donde sus hermanas mayores (por minutos) jugaban; tomó una rama y, por turnos, los tres practicaban movimientos de espadas con esas ramas.

— Han crecido tan rápido. — Comentó Marine, a quien los años no parecían haberle afectado en nada. ¡Seguía teniendo la apariencia de alguien de 10 años!

— Solo espero que no lo suficiente. Quiero disfrutar cada minuto a su lado. — Anheló con deseo. — Vamos mis dulces tesoros. Es hora de rezar por su padre. — Informó a sus hijos, quienes asintieron.

Los seis presentes se arrodillaron alrededor de la tumba espiritual de Galahad, lugar donde Percival vio _"morir"_ a su amado y meses después enterró el único objeto al que se aferraba de él.

Los tres pequeños más que venir a dicho lugar para dar sus respetos por su padre fallecido, venían para disfrutar de la belleza, y a divertirse alrededor de los estanques. Les agradaba la compañía de mapache, quien les narraba historias fantásticas de otras eras.

Finalizada la visita, se despidieron de Marine quien deseó que volvieran pronto. A paso ligero, salieron aquella de la sección espesa del bosque para volver al camino donde una docena de soldados los esperaban, haciéndoles su reverencia correspondiente.

— Descansen. — Expresó Percival con una voz firme.

— Mamá, queremos ir contigo a tu misión. — Pidió la mayor de las hijas, la eriza lavanda, abriendo sus ojos como platos en señal de súplica.

— Flames, tú, Pearl y Fedric son muy pequeños para ir conmigo. — Explicó tranquila, acariciando sus cabecitas.

— ¿Y cuándo podremos ir? — Preguntó Pearl, cruzando los brazos algo molesta al borde de hacer un puchero.

— Tu abuelo una vez me dijo cuando era una pequeña chica, casi como ustedes tres: _"El camino para ser un caballero es duro, pero la recompensa de lograrlo es grata"_. — Relató esas palabras que siempre la animaban a seguir adelante con sus sueños de joven, viendo como le prestaban atención. — ¿Están dispuestos a no solo ser princesas, y príncipe, sino que también caballeros? — Preguntó, a lo que los tres hermanos se miraron.

— ¡YES! — Gritaron ellos a la vez de inmediato, alzando sus ramas como espadas. Con unas risas que contagiaban a todos, ella abrazó a sus dulces retoños con mucho amor.

Subiendo a sus queridos al carruaje, siendo recibidos por la nana de estos, les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y, con un ademan, dio señal al cochero para que se pusiera en marcha de vuelta a la protección de la Ciudad de Camelot. Hasta que su silueta no desapareció de su vista, Percival no dejó de despedirse con su mano.

— Ellos estarán bien. — Dijo Cream, quien ya tenía entre 15 y 16 años, al ver los ojos llorosos de Percival. Disimulando, se limpió las pequeñas gotas de su rostro.

— Lo sé. Yo misma entrené a esos soldados, y mi confianza en ellos es muy alta. — Declaró confiada, a sabiendas que la seguridad de sus hijos no era fácil de quebrar. — Bien, cumplamos la misión encomendada; veamos si de verdad hay un peligro en las fronteras. — Informó Percival, subiéndose sobre su veterana pero confiable yegua, Argo.

— Entendido, Sir Princess Percival. — Bromeó Cream, también subiéndose a su corcel.

— Sigo sin acostumbrarme a la ampliación de mi título después de todos estos años. — Declaró incomoda, apretando un poco la mandíbula. — Sir Cream. — Mostró una sonrisa de complicidad, provocando unas risas por parte de su antigua aprendiz.

Tomando curso las dos caballeros, junto con sus tropas, cabalgaron con devoción a defender el reino que amaba, sintiendo el viento chocar contra ellos; pero para Percival, dicho viento lo apreció más como una caricia desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Pronto la caricia se volvió un beso que ruborizó a la felina lavanda.

— Galahad. — Pronunció cariñosa, mirando al cielo. La figura de su amada se vislumbró un segundo en el cielo azul, sonriéndole.

 _"_ _Ese segundo, que perduraría por el resto de su vida en su mente, le daba una fortaleza aún más grande de la que tenía para no fallar ante lo que el destino le deparaba; y al final, volver a casa con sus hijos que tanto la amaban"._

 **The End**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar sus Reviews para mejorar y traerles mejores historias.

 ** _Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima._** **:D**

 **Notas de autor:**

 ***** **_"_** ** _Argo"_** la basé en la mismo yegua que monta Xena en la serie: **_"Xena: la princesa guerrera"._**


End file.
